The Boy Who Failed
by Cat and Liat
Summary: AU. Dark. What would have happened if Harry never went to Hogwarts? Further summery inside This story is temporerly abandoned. We doknow when we'll continue it, but we will!
1. Prolgue: The Letter from No One

**Title: **The Boy Who Failed

**Authors: **Liat Av and Cat Samwise

**Author email: **samwise@012.net;liat_av@hotmail.com

**Category: **General/Drama/Angst

**Keywords: **Harry, Voldemort, Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron.

**Spoilers: **None, but if you haven't read the books you'd miss so many hints.

**Rating:** R

**Pairings: **none.

**Summary:** AU. Dark. What would have happened if Harry never went to Hogwarts? When Harry got his first letter, the Dursleys had found a way to keep him from going. And now, when Harry is 16, he doesn't know anything about the magical world. But is it all the same in the Wizarding world? And what if it isn't?

**Disclaimer: **We would like to declare that a big part of this chapter was literally copied from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ by JK Rowling. It does not in any way belong to us, we don't claim it, don't make money out of it, or want to anyway. Please, don't sue us; we're broke without your help, thank you.

**Authors' Note: **This chapter alone is not R rated, but the next chapters are. There's a good reason for it, and we would like you to take notice of this fact.

The prologue is set five years before the rest of the story. It is, in part, a direct quote from the original book. It's the prologue, and therefore, we're allowed to. You can skip the parts you know, but if you are interested in the story, take notice of the part we changed. It will do you no harm.

The Boy Who Failed

By Liat Av and Cat Samwise

Prologue- The Letter from No One

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control aeroplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favourite sport: Harry Hunting. 

This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny. 

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it -- it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.

One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life. As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her 'Ickle Dudleykins', he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," she said.

Harry looked in the bowl again.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't realise it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia, "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and - a letter for Harry.

Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

_Mr. H. Potter___

_The Cupboard under the Stairs___

_4 Privet Drive___

_Little Whinging___

_Surrey___

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. 

Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk..."

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when Uncle Vernon jerked it sharply out of his hand.

"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds, it was the greyish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness -Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick. 

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly. 

"_I_ want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."

"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

Harry didn't move.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.

"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won, so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address -- how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching -- spying -- might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want --"

Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"I don't know," he said finally. "Maybe we should… Make them think… And he won't know… Yes, it's the best option… I know what we should do."

"But --"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.

"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"

"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."

"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."

"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.

"Er -- yes, Harry -- about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.

"Why?" said Harry.

"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."

The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbour's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favourite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.

From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, "I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out...."

Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. 

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, went to take the mail himself. 

To Harry's complete surprise, Uncle Vernon actually gave a squeak of happiness as he went into the kitchen with the mail. 

"Here you go, Harry," he said with an alarming grin. "You've got another letter."

Harry was staring at his uncle in utter shock as he handed him the big envelope. He was completely oblivious to Dudley, who wasn't planning on being a fool twice. He made a grab at the yellow parchment.

"Don't you dare touch Harry's letter!" snapped Aunt Petunia. Both Dudley and Harry jumped and stared at her, but she just looked sternly at her son, for the first time in his life.

Hesitantly, Harry reached and took the envelope in his hand. Nothing happened.

"There you go," Harry was really scared now, his uncle's grin looked very unnatural on his face. "Now go to your room and read your letter."

Harry did so very slowly. When he finally reached his room, he looked around, just waiting for someone to jump at him and laugh straight in his face. Amazingly, no one did.

He sat on his bed and turned it over in his hands. It had the same strange coat of armour with the four animals; it was still rather thick; the only thing that was different was the address-

_Mr. H. Potter___

_The Smallest Bedroom___

_4 Privet Drive___

_Little Whinging___

_Surrey___

Harry took a deep breath and decided that it was time solve the mystery. He broke the seal and looked inside. The parchments inside appeared to be made of the same paper as the envelope. Harry took one out; and then another; and then the last one.

They were blank. All three had absolutely nothing written on them. 

Harry crumpled the papers into a ball, threw it with all his might at the opposite wall and collapsed onto his bed. 

How he hated the Dursleys at that moment. He bet that they were all sitting downstairs and laughing at him. No wonder Uncle Vernon was nice. And Aunt Petunia! He had never wished anyone dead in his life. Well, he was starting now.

After a while a running thought suggested that there might be another letter the next day. Maybe Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't fool whoever sent him the letter. 

Maybe he will have better luck next time.

But there never was a next time. Not that day, nor the one after, or the one after that…

The Chapter Has Now Ended


	2. Chapter 1: At Flourish and Dot's

**Title: **The Boy Who Failed 1/?

**Authors: **Liat Av and Cat Samwise

**Author email:** samwise@012.net.il;sackpana_ratyp@yahoo.com.

**House: **Schnoogle

**Category: **General/Drama/Angst

**Keywords: **Harry, Voldemort, Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron.

**Spoilers: **None, but if you haven't read the books you'd miss so many hints.

**Rating:** R

**Pairings: **none.

**Summary:** AU. Dark. What would have happened if Harry never went to Hogwarts? When Harry got his first letter, the Dursleys found a way to keep him from going. And now, when Harry is 16, he doesn't know anything about the magical world. But is it all the same in the Wizarding world? And what if it isn't?

**Disclaimer: **Characters and places in this story which appear in the _Harry Potter_ novels belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and Scholastic. We don't make, or intend to make money out of them. This story contains references from the following books/TV series/movies: _A Wizard of Earthsea_ by Ursula K. Le-Guin; _Bridget Jones' Diary_ and _Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason_ by Helen Fielding; _The Discworld_ novels by Terry Pratchett; _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte; Disney's _Anastasia_; the movie _Singing in the Rain_ whose producers we don't rememberand our very own History text book that took its **own** reference from _The Outlook of the Human Nature in the Nazi Ideology_ from The Transmitted University, we took the liberty to translate it ourselves from Hebrew. We don't own any of the above either, we will not in any way make profit out of these names/quotes/anything else and they belong to their authors/publishers/producers.

**Authors' Note:** Beware there _will_ be **swearing** in this chapter! There are here to serve a purpose and will be tuned down in the following chapters. This is the _only_ reason the story is rated R. But you have to know there are **many** of them! Please don't flame.

Have fun!

_Who can say  
Why Today  
Tomorrow will be Yesterday?  
Who can tell  
Why to smell  
The violet, recalls the dewy prime  
Of youth and buried time?  
The cause is nowhere found in rhyme.___

_"Who Can Say?" _by Alfred Tennyson

Chapter 1- At Flourish and Dot's

_Five years later…_

"Excuse me, sir. Excuse me!"

Harry blinked several times and looked around. A plump woman all in blue was standing in front of him and staring.

"Yes?" said Harry, annoyed.

"Do you work here, or do you just like wearing the uniform?" she said. "I need help."

Harry's first instinct was to tell her to bugger off, but since he needed the job, he stopped himself and forced a fake smile to his face. "And how is it I can help you?"

"I'm looking for books by the Bronte sisters."

Harry thought for a second and then led the woman to a more distant part of the shop. "This is all we've got," he said pointing to on of the shelves. "Call me if you need anything else." She nodded.

Harry walked back to the front, muttering "Bitch" under his breath. He sat on a little chair in a corner. The shop was usually empty, this time of day, so he didn't have much to do. He opened his History textbook and started reading the passage their teacher assigned.

"According to the Nazi outlook, the pure blooded German is a product of the forces of nature. The fact of his pureblood is an axiom and thus, so is the anti-purebloodedness of the Jew. The new man has cruel characteristics not because he wishes to be that way but because he is. Cruelness is a noble quality for it is natural and it has to find outlet in order to express its power…"

BOOM!

Harry jumped in his seat and hurriedly looked up. Ged Ponder was grinning at him from the other side of the counter. "What are you reading that is so damn interesting?" he asked, taking away three of the Complete Oxford Dictionary volumes he had dropped on the counter.

"The homework Otak gave us." Harry answered, putting his book away too. "Something you should do too, you know?"

Ged waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, I copy the test from you anyway. So who needs to study?"

"I knew it!" answered Harry, smirking. "I've been saying from the fourth grade that you're my friend only because I actually know what those damn teachers ask in tests."

Ged nodded, smiling, and leaned on the counter. "So, when do you finish here?"

"Let's see, I got here an hour ago and Mr. Mazia'igan is already mad at me." Harry leaned on the counter next to Ged. "So I guess it's gonna be a couple of hours. Why, did that Susan finally chucked you and you didn't want to be alone?" 

"Gee, thank you," laughed Ged. "No, nothing like that. It's just that Scott's doing one of his "Magic Mushrooms" things and I didn't want to go alone."

Harry shook his head. "You know I can't go to those things. Last time that bitch smelled that shit on me, you failed Maths."

"I see your point, shame really. Guess I'll have to find someone else."

"Guess you should."

"'K, anyway, I'll go now."

"You could stay here and hang out or something.'

"Nah, I'll go see Susan or something." He half-waved, turned around and walked out of the shop without a second glance.

Harry shook his head and reached for his History book. But he didn't feel like studying anymore.

If truth were told, Ged was probably his best friend. Well, maybe not his best friend, but a friend nonetheless. His screwed-up family never allowed him to have friends. But they didn't allow him a lot of things, not that it had ever stopped him. And, anyway, it's not like his "friends" were the "Through-Fire-And-Ice" shit they show on TV all the time. They were just a bunch of bastards who used him just as much as he did them.

Irritated, Harry threw his book under the counter and went to check on that Big Blue Whale from earlier. How hard was it to pick a bloody book, when you have only three to choose from?

The woman was crouching in front of the bookshelf; Jane Eyre half-opened on her lap. She was slightly smiling. Harry watched her for a moment. That book is bloody depressing, what could she be smiling at?

"You do know it's not a library here?" he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Either buy it, or leave it."

The woman looked up at him and to his surprise her smile broadened. "I'm sorry." She put the book on the shelf, dusted herself off and took his hand in hers. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't even have time to be shocked. She was gone in a blink of an eye, the ringing of the doorbells, the only proof she was ever there.

Harry shook his head. "It's not happening again," he thought and decided that his History homework was a good choice after all.

~*~

"Boy, where's our coffee?" shrieked Aunt Petunia from the living room.

"I'm coming," Harry called back, and added under his breath. "It's not like I'm your slave that has to do every god-damn thing you want me to."

He opened the kitchen door with his elbow and reminded himself he had nowhere else to go. He put the tray with the mugs and the coffee-pot on the table. Harry then, poured the coffee into the two mugs and placed them in front of his aunt and uncle, who were watching some cheesy game show.

"You're blocking the view," barked Uncle Vernon.

"I was going, anyway," muttered Harry, edging towards the kitchen. Maybe, though it wasn't likely, he wouldn't go to sleep hungry.

"What was that?" Aunt Petunia lifted her head from the TV.

"Nothing," answered Harry, stopping.

"Where are you going?" Aunt Petunia's attention was now completely on Harry. She tried very hard to keep Harry as miserable as possible.

"Nowhere," said Harry, avoiding her eyes.

"Then go to your room. I don't want you to be here." Harry nodded and started walking fists clenched.

"Wait a moment," now Uncle Vernon looked up from the television as well. "You came after I did. Where were you?"

"At the book shop," said Harry. He was halfway up the stairs now.

"You come down here when I'm talking to you!" Harry imagined something wasn't right at Uncle Vernon's work and now he was taking it all out on him. He shook his head, sighed and went back into the living room.

"So?" Vernon looked absolutely pissed. "What troubles have you got us into now?"

"Nothing," Harry was getting sick of his uncle's attitude. It's not like he had had an easy day either. "I was at the book shop after school."

"What could you possibly do there?" Uncle Vernon laughed. "It's not like you can read any of those books anyway." Aunt Petunia giggled.

"Better than you," Harry muttered. His stomach was turning over from hunger.

"I heard that!" yelled Uncle Vernon, jumping to his feet. "Be glad, you little piece of -!" But Harry had had enough.

"Little piece of what?" he yelled back. "I should be glad for what? The fact that you don't feed me? The fact that I don't know how new clothes look like? The fact you treat me like your goddamn slave? What?"

A moment's concentration was enough. The big window in front to Harry exploded sending a rain of shattered glass flying all over the room. Vernon and Petunia didn't have time to react before the other two windows exploded as well.

Harry walked up to Uncle Vernon. "Don't mess with me," he hissed and walked away to his room.

Storming up the stairs Harry could hear his aunt and uncle arguing about how exactly they're going to punish him. "A couple of fucked-up bastards," hissed Harry to himself when he reached his room and then slammed the door shut.

He threw himself onto his bed, on his stomach, and tried to calm his breathing. It was always like this. Uncle Vernon would start picking on him and he'll react badly. 

When Harry was still a little boy, he'd usually try to run away, but his uncle would always find him. There were times he had been unconscious for hours. But as he grew older, he tried to fight back, using these incidents to explore his strange powers a little more.

Harry rolled to his back. Sometimes he wished to know where these powers came from, or at least how to control them. Other times he wished to be normal.

He sat up in his bed and looked out the window. His head hurt a little, like it usually did. Harry reached up to his forehead to touch his scar. It felt as though the strange scar on his head was trying to tell him something. It wasn't logical, but he believed it nonetheless.

Dismissing the thought, like he usually did. Harry got up and sat on his window-seal, thinking about tonight's fight. The blow had been stronger this time. Of course, he meant to television to blow up, but the windows were good too.

The pain in his scar suddenly increased and Harry had to take off his glasses to rub his eyes. Two street dogs ran up the street.

Harry put his glasses back on and walked back to his bed. At least Dudley was in Smeltings and wouldn't be back until Christmas.

He walked to his bedside table and found one of Dudley's old sweaters, which he could use as a tent, curled up on his bed and fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about dragons, swords and hunted castles.

~*~

"No! I'm sick and tired of you telling me what to do!"

"Sit down and listen to me. You are my wife and you will listen to what I tell you."

"I'm not your property, Arthur!"

"Yes, you are," shouted the man. He grabbed the woman by her arms and slammed her in to a chair; "You will not disobey me!"

"I will do as I please," she screamed at him, trying to get back on her feet, but he wouldn't let her.

"Stupid woman! Don't you know who you're dealing with?" he hissed in her face.

"Who? A coward of a man who kisses another man's robes?" she spat back at him. Arthur's eyes sparked with fury and he slapped her across her face. 

"Don't you _ever_ dare to speak like that to me!" The woman touched her cheek with her fingers; surprised to find it wet. She didn't realise she was crying. She backed away from her husband trying to reach the door. It had been happening for too long and her strength was failing her, she couldn't let it happen again.

"Where do you think you're going?" roared Arthur. "I'm not done with you yet."

"_I_ am!"

"You want to leave me?" he smirked. "You know it's not going to happen."

"Watch me!" she said as she backed away. In three strides, he was in front of her, and although she tried to fight him off it was in vain, he was much stronger than she was. She was thrown onto the table. 

The crystal vase, a present from her parents, fell from the table. She could hear it shatter into a thousand little pieces, and it was as if something shattered inside of her.

~*~

Sunlight was streaming through the open window when Harry woke up. He groaned, turned over and looked at his clock.

"Shit!" He sprung from the bed, quickly put on his uniform and started shoving books into his bag. 

Harry ran down the stairs and out of the house, not even looking at his aunt and uncle sitting in the kitchen, who were eating and smirking as he ran past.

He sprinted down the road and thanked God that he could run fast enough to reach his first lesson on time. Who knows what Orrimy would do to him if he were late again?

Harry reached the class seconds before the school-bell announced the beginning of the lesson. He sank gratefully into one of the chairs at the back of the class, breathing hard.

Ged leaned back and looked at Harry quizzically. "Why are so out of breath, had a close encounter with Patricia lately?"

Harry shot him an evil look, but Mrs. Orrimy who at that moment entered the room cut off his reply.

"Good morning, class!" she said in the most cheerful voice existing. "And how are you all today? On this lovely November Wednesday!" She had the type of voice that can exclaim a question. It seamed to have an excited little squeak permanently screwed to it.

Harry saw Ged lean over towards Susan, who was sitting on his left. "It's bloody freezing outside. Have you ever met a bigger mental case?" Susan stiffened a giggle in response and Harry went back to listening to the impossibly cheerful teacher.

~*~

"So," asked Ged as he and Harry walked from their math class to Otak's World History lesson. "What was up with you this morning? If you were late again to Chemistry lesson Orimmy would have made us sing "Good morning" again."

Harry flinched. "My aunt and uncle "forgot" to wake me again. Thank God I can run."

"Yeah, definitely. Well, we don't want to be late for Otak either."

"He's a sadist on a completely new level," agreed with him Harry. "Hey, isn't that Scott with your girlfriend?"

Ged hurriedly looked around and bolted into the classroom, yelling something that sounded very much like "Oh, you're dead."

Harry chuckled quietly to himself and went after his friend.

That day they were studying about the rise of the Nazi movement in Germany during the early 30's. Harry found the subject unusually interesting and was actually listening to the teacher's lecture.

Suddenly, someone hesitantly knocked on the door. Everyone, including the teacher, looked up from his or her books and notebooks to see whom it was.

"Yes?" said Mr. Otak in a commanding voice.

A teenage boy, about Harry's age, walked into the classroom and looked around. "Umm…" he said as hesitantly as his knock. "Can I please speak to Harry Potter?"

_To be continued…?_


	3. Chapter 2: Two Chambers of Secrets

**Title: **The Boy Who Failed 2/?

**Author****s****: **Liat Av and Cat Samwise

**Author email: **samwise@012.net.il;liat_av@hotmail.com

**House: **Schnoogle

**Category: **General/Drama/Angst

**Keywords: **Harry, Voldemort, Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron.

**Spoilers: **None, but if you haven't read the books you'd miss so many hints.

**Rating:** R

**Pairings: **none.

**Summary:** AU. Dark. What would have happened if Harry never went to Hogwarts? When Harry got his first letter, the Dursleys had found a way to keep him from going. And now, when Harry is 16, he doesn't know anything about the magical world. But is it all the same in the Wizarding world? And what if it isn't?

**Disclaimer:**Characters and places in this story, which appear in the _Harry Potter_ novels, belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and Scholastic. We don't make, or intend to make money out of them. This story contains references from the following books/TV series/movies: _Friends_, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ We don't own any of the above either, we will not in any way make profit out of these names/quotes/anything else and they belong to their authors/publishers/producers.

**Authors' Note:**

We would like to thank our four betas – Dixie Malfoy, Sofie X, Jane and Tamz.

You should note that this contains our very first parody! We're so proud! ::giggle:: 

If you want to read updates about this story go to http://www.deadjournal.com/users/cat_samwise/ or http://www.deadjournal.com/users/sackpana/.

Chapter 2- Two Chambers of Secrets

_Why should we idly waste our prime  
Repeating our oppression?  
Come, rouse to arms, 'tis now the time  
To punish past transgressions.  
'Tis said that Kings can do no wrong ---  
Their murderous deeds deny it;  
And, since from us their power sprung,  
We have a right to try it.  
Now each true patriot's song shall be,  
"Welcome Death or Libertie!"_

_A Revolutionary Lyric_ by Robert Burns

The large circular room was dark. Everything was quiet. Strange tools and instruments gave long shadows, which gave the room a hunted and mysterious look. The three figures sat quietly, as if avoiding the reason they were there.

Finally, one of them sighed and looked up. 

"Has there been any word?" The eldest of the three shook his head. 

"I'm afraid not. But we weren't expecting anything this soon."

"He's right, Sirius," said the third man, looking kindly at the first. "They only left last week and as far as I understand they have to actually persuade him to come."

"I just don't believe it!" exclaimed the one called Sirius. "It's impossible. I don't think it's true and can't see how you, of all people, believed it!" The old man sighed sadly. 

"I can imagine how you feel, so does Remus I believe." The third man nodded. 

"But there is nothing you can do now but hope. It's too late to turn back time."

"Sirius," Remus tried. "You have to listen to Albus. He is right, and you objecting will do no good now." Sirius got up from his seat and started pacing. 

"I hate not being able to know what happens."

"We all do," Albus said quietly. "But, sometimes, we don't have a choice."

~*~*~*~

"Can I speak with Harry Potter, please?" asked the red headed boy, looking uncomfortable.

Mr. Otak, and the rest of the class, looked at Harry. Harry, on his part, felt surprised, but didn't show it.

"You may go," said Mr. Otak, glaring suspiciously at the unknown boy.

Harry got up from his chair and walked out of the classroom, the redhead behind him. The door closed behind them.

"OK, I'm out, what do you want?" Harry had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I need to talk to you. Alone," said the red headed boy. Harry shrugged. 

"Can't see nobody here. Talk."

"Not here," the boy started walking toward one of the other classrooms.

Harry was very annoyed, but his curiosity was taking the better of him, so he followed.

The other boy opened one of the doors to their left and entered the room, Harry on his heels. 

"Well, it's about bloody time," came a voice to Harry's right and when he turned he found himself face to face with a bushy harried girl. She was about his age, had big brown eyes and Harry probably would have thought she was pretty if she didn't remind him of Mrs. Masher, the principal, so much.

"I can't fly, you know," the red headed boy snapped at her.

"The heck you can't," she threw back.

"You were the one who didn't want to go after him!"

They were standing very close, glaring at each other, looking like they might tear one another's throats out at any moment.

As much as Harry enjoyed watching two people he didn't know tearing each other like wild dogs, he really didn't feel like being left out. 

"So," he said, making them both jump. Apparently, they had forgotten he was even there, "This is a lot of fun. But what's the _real_ reason Carrots there brought me here?"

The red headed boy's ears turned red and the girl looked pleased, but neither said anything. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well? It's not like you've got all day."

"Actually," said the girl hesitantly, but in a much softer voice than before. "We do."

"And how's that? You're going to tie me down and take me in a locked van to the other side of the country?" He cocked his head to one side. "Tempting, but I don't see what you get out of it." The bushy haired girl looked sternly at him. 

"This is no time for jokes. I can't see why you're being so light headed about it." Harry nodded. 

"You're right. Absolutely right. I don't know why I'm acting this way either. Especially since I have no fucking idea what you're talking about." 

The girl turned very red and avoided his eyes. The red headed boy was snickering behind her.

"Granger, let me deal with it." The boy got his composure back. "Listen, we're from Hogwarts. I know that you don't want any connection to us, but just give me a chance, hear me out."

Harry gave him a quizzical look. "You lost me again, somewhere around that "Hogwarts" thing." The boy looked sheepish. 

"What do you mean? Hogwarts, remember? The school?"

"Oh, Hogwarts! Why didn't you say? The place that I never heard of before!"

"How come you never hear of Hogwarts?" the Granger girl came back to life. Harry snorted. 

"Very easily." He paused and looked at their stunned faces. "I don't get out much." The redhead found his voice first. 

"Is this some kind of joke?" Harry watched him sheepishly. "'Don't get out much'? Can't you just say out loud you don't want anything to do with us?"

"Fine, let's say I said that. Can I go now?" He noticed that the Granger girl was suspiciously quiet. 

"No! Wait. We need your help." The expression on the boy's face made him look very stupid.

"Oh, shut up, Weasley," snapped Granger. "Why won't you let me do this."

"Fine, Miss I-Can-Do-Everything. You try talking to him," said Weasley. He gave her a bow and stepped away dramatically.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave?" said Harry with not little humor in his voice. Granger glared at him but started talking just the same. 

"Listen, remember when you were almost eleven, and got this weird letter you didn't know where from? What happened to it?" Harry stiffened. 

"That was a joke by the family I live with. How do you know 'bout that?" The Weasley boy gasped, but Granger was persistent. 

"But have you read it?" she asked hopefully. Harry snorted. 

"Read what? It were just blank pages."

Weasley gasped again and Granger looked like she guessed what happened.

"Take a sit," she sighed. "We have a long day ahead of us."

~*~*~*~

"What are we going to do when he gets here?"

"You're thinking too far ahead," the old man smiled. "He might not come at all."

"How can you - " There was a knock on the door and the black haired man stopped talking.

"Come in," called Albus.

"Professor," a middle-aged looking woman came in. "You are needed downstairs. It can't be delayed." The old man sighed. 

"Very well. I'll be right back." The other two nodded.

Albus got out of his chair, crossed the room and followed the woman. The door closed quietly behind him.

The two men remained seated, but said nothing.

"Gods, I can't believe I let this happen." It was only a whisper, but it was heard clearly enough.

"Sirius," the brown haired man said just as quietly. "You can't blame yourself for that anymore than I can blame myself for…"

"That's different!" Sirius had jumped to him feet and looked at the other man cautiously.

"How is it?" Remus was using the same calm and quiet tone he used before.

"It is!" Sirius wasn't looking at Remus, searching the office, searching, searching, searching… "You had no choice! You didn't know -"

"Like you did. Sirius, stop it!" Remus was standing in front of him. "Like you could know! Sirius, don't you see that they would have died one way or the other!"

The last comment was greeted with silence from both men. One couldn't believe what he just heard; the other couldn't believe what he just said.

"Remus," Sirius' voice was shaking, so was the hand he raked through his hair. "Wha - wha -," his voice broke and he looked at Remus pleadingly.

Remus sighed, sat back into his armchair and covered his face with his hands. 

"I never told you this," he looked up. "We thought it would be better for you not to know, you were thicker than thieves."

"Remus," Sirius was looking at the man he thought he knew all his life pleadingly. "Please, what do you mean?"

"Years back, when - when -" his voice broke and it was a few moments before he could speak again. "We used several divination methods, back - - then," this time he couldn't continue.

"You, you knew?" Wonder, anger, disappointment, disbelief, shock, all was clear in the man's voice. Remus nodded. 

"We didn't know how, but we knew." He risked a look at his old friend. "Sirius, I'm sorry."

Sirius had his eyes closed, his breathing hard and his mind rushing. Coherent thoughts failed him.

"You, you said 'we'," he finally managed.

But before Remus could answer, they heard the gargoyle at the bottom of the magical stairway move.

When Albus entered the room he found the two men sitting in the same position he had left them. As odd as it looked, he didn't comment on it and sat at his desk.

"Now," he said, failing to see Sirius' sad face and Remus' grave one. "We were discussing -"

But he, too, was interrupted. A snowy owl flew through the open window and landed on Sirius' lap. He unfolded the parchment, took one look at it and jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Albus," he said. "But the Ministry is calling. I have to go."

Albus nodded and Sirius left the room.

"I imagine there's no reason to continue this meeting with only you and me here, or is there?" Albus' eyes were searching Remus', but those showed nothing.

Remus got up to his feet and was just about to leave when Albus called him back. "Come by when Sirius sends his owl, will you?" he asked.

Again, Remus nodded and left the room. Albus looked sad for a moment, then sighed and went towards the door where his bird's perch was standing.

~*~*~*~

"I'm a what?!"

"You're a wizard, Harry."

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard, Harry."

"A what?"

"A wizard."

"_What?_"

"A wizard, and stop asking that! I've said it 20 times already," said Ron irritably. 

The two had started from the beginning. His name was Ronald Weasley and she was Hermione Granger.

At that moment they were having difficulties with getting further than the starting point. Harry was still caught up thinking it was all a joke.

"Listen," Hermione was trying very hard to stay calm. "If we showed you we can do magic, will you believe us?"

"What," Harry smirked. "You're going to take out your pretty little wand and transform this table into a pig?"

Hermione said nothing as she took out her wand, pointed it at the table and turned it into a pig. Ron did the same, only he turned the pig back to a table.

Harry's mouth was hanging open as he stared at the two. 

"You just did that - that - magic!" Ron collapsed into the nearest chair. 

"What do you think we've been trying to tell you for the last hour!"

"Are you telling me I can do that?" Harry's mind was quick to process the new information, and even quicker to see the benefits.

"Well…" Ron looked at Hermione looking for help.

"Technically yes, but -"

"So give me that stick of yours and let me try it," Harry interrupted her.

"_But_," Hermione glared at Harry. "You aren't trained yet. You can't do complicated things like that. And on top of it all, you're not allowed to."

"Oh, great, just my fucking luck. I can blow windows up, but when it comes to turning tables into pigs, I'm totally useless. What exactly am I still doing here?" He didn't mention to Hermione that he didn't give one shit for her rules, or anyone else's, for the matter, but he thought she might be useful and didn't want to get at her throat like the Weasley git.

"You blew a window up wandless?" Hermione looked genuinely surprised. "That git over there," Ron commented on that with a 'hey!'. "Can't even do that with his wand." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd make fun of your own boyfriend."

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" said Hermione. 

"_She_'s not my girlfriend!" cried Ron at the same time. Harry grinned. 

"Whatever you say, whatever you say." Hermione sighed and decided not to comment on that. 

"Anyway," she said. "You were supposed to come to Hogwarts, but as far as I see, someone stopped you -"

"And we all know who that was," Harry snorted interrupting her again.

"And because whoever it was stopped you," Hermione ignored him and continued talking. "You, obviously, didn't go. And the Dark wizard that gave you the scar -"

"What?! What about my scar?" Harry looked startled. Hermione sighed. 

"Sorry, I thought you know," her voice became softer and gentler. "Before we were born a wizard among our kind turned bad, as bad as wizards can get. He looked for followers and power, he found both. He was feared throughout the world and there seemed to be no way of stopping him. But people did try -"

"Is there a point to your story, or you're trying to depress me enough to listen to you? 'Cause I've got a news flash for you - it won't work," Harry growled looking impatient.

"Shut up, it's about your parents." Ron glared from where he was sitting.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back at Hermione. She, unlike Ron, looked sad. 

"Dumbledore, Hogwarts' Headmaster, and your parents, James and Lily Potter, were of the few that tried to fight the Dark Lord. Then one night You-Know-Who," Harry looked quizzically at her. "That's what we call him," she continued with the same soft voice.

"Why?" Harry stopped her again.

"We're still afraid," said Ron. "She'll get to that."

"What's his name?" Harry continued inquiring.

"We don't say it," said Ron. 

"Lord Voldemort," said Hermione at the same time. Ron stared at Hermione for a whole minute and then – 

"_Don't say his name_!" he shrieked. Harry started laughing so hard he fell of the hair he was sitting on, Hermione just looked smug.

"You're afraid of someone who calls himself 'Lord Voldemort'?" managed Harry when he got his composure back. "I've never heard something that pathetic my whole life!" The witch and wizard in front of him turned and stared at him. 

"Don't say things like that," Hermione's voice was quiet. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Enlighten me then," Harry crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples. 

"Weasley, why don't you tell him the rest?"

Ron shrugged and Harry, with great amusement, turned his attention to him.

"One night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named decided, as far as I know, to come to the house where you and your parents hid. He killed your parents and tried to kill you. But something went wrong. When he tried to kill you, the curse rebounded and hit him. The only thing that happened to you is that scar of yours."

"Oh, joy," said Harry, unimpressed. "Always knew I was special."

"Please, don't joke about this," Hermione spoke pleadingly.

"What I want to know," demanded Harry. "Is why you came here. That He-Who-Is-Stupid of yours is dead. What do you want from me?"

"He _was_ dead," said Ron grimly. "Like you said. But that's just it, he returned."

"And now you need my help."

"There's more to it than that." Ron got up from his chair and stood in front of Harry. "He didn't exactly return this year," he looked at his shoes. "Five years ago, when we were first years, a special object was kept in Hogwarts. It has the ability of turning anything in to gold and produces the elixir of life. To make a long story short, a follower of You-Know-Who got his hands on it and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used it. He got his body back, but not his powers, according to professor Dumbledore. During the summer of that year he regained most of the power he lost."

"Even more so," ventured Hermione in a grave voice.

Ron nodded and continued. "At first, most of the Wizarding World was doubtful. But then people started to die, to disappear," Ron's voice broke.

"There were several attempts to kill You-Know-Who," Hermione took over. "None succeeded." She gave him a pointed look.

"So, basically," Harry looked bored. "I'm your last resort."

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "No! I mean - it's not like that. We - we thought that you were happy. We didn't want to disturb you. We thought you didn't want to have anything to do with us."

"But you came now," Harry pointed out, glaring at Ron. "What changed?"

"We didn't have a choice now, you're ---" And he stopped, realizing what he was saying.

"Do you know what it's like to have to work so that you won't die of hunger when you're 14?" Harry had gotten up from his chair and stood in front of Ron. "Do you know what it's like to be reminded _every single day_ that you're a worthless piece of shit? How could you possibly think I wasn't happy?" Ron took a step backwards and shook his head fearfully. "Don't give me your fucking excuses."

Harry turned away from Ron and walked to the window. He took a silkcut out of his back pocket and lit it. 

"Can you, please, not do that?" Ron choked out.

Harry turned toward Ron and leaned on the window-seal. 

"Oh, you're also a sissy that can't handle a smoke." He smirked and threw the fag at Ron. Hermione sighed, annoyed. She walked over to Harry and put her hand on his elbow. 

"Harry, please, listen to us -"

Harry didn't let her continue. He shook her hand off of his elbow and looked down at her. 

"Don't you dare."

"Don't dare what?" Hermione's voice was gentle. "Listen to me, we're not lying to you. Please, believe us."

"Oh, sure now I'm convinced!" said Harry, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Listen to her," tried Ron.

"Shut up, Weasley," snapped Hermione. "You're not helping."

"So you think you can handle me on your own?" Harry's smirk widened. "Several girls made that mistake before." Hermione wouldn't take it anymore. She took a step toward Harry and slapped him.

Harry blinked for a moment, touched his cheek and looked at his hand. Then he looked at Hermione with a guarded, pensive look.

"You know," he said after a while. "I think I like you." Hermione glared at him and Harry started laughing. It wasn't that his laugh was mirthless, but it was cold and sent shivers down Ron and Hermione's spines. Harry calmed down, his expression growing serious. "So, anything else you want me to do? Stop the hunger in Ethiopia? Save the peace process in the Middle East? Put Charles and Diana back together?"

Ron stared at Harry, clueless, Hermione rolled her eyes at him. 

"Harry, please," she said. "You don't know how serious this is."

"I don't want to know!" said Harry in a tone suggesting they should have known it already.

"Might I have a word?" Ron looked up at Harry.

"Have a sentence even, it's not like I can stop you," answered Harry. Ron sighed but spoke anyway. 

"I don't know the Muggle world as well as you do, but you have to see that this is important to them as much as it's important to wizards. When he's done with us, he'll come after you."

"Listen Carrots," Harry glared at Ron. "I don't know what 'Muggles' is, but I want to ask you one thing - Do I look like I care?"

"Fine!" Ron got up from his chair and started walking towards the door. "You're just a coward, who -"

In two strides Harry was in front of Ron, he pushed the redhead against the wall and hissed into his face. "Never call me a coward."

"You are one, so don't deny it."

"No I'm not," said Harry pushing him against the wall again.

"Prove it!"

"Fine, I'll come with you. But this better be good."

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3: Flesh, Blood and Doubt

**Title: **The Boy Who Failed 3/?

**Author****s****: **Liat Av and Cat Samwise

**Author email: **samwise@012.net.il;liat_av@hotmail.com

**Category: **General/Drama/Angst

**Keywords: **Harry, Voldemort, Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron.

**Spoilers: **PoA, Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them handbook.

**Rating:** R

**Pairings: **none.

**Summary:** In which we take a look at what's going on in Hogwarts and Harry learns the true nature of the Wizarding world. Featuring broomsticks, walls and the Forbidden Forest.

**Disclaimer:**Characters and places in this story which appear in the _Harry Potter_ novels belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and Scholastic. We don't make, or intend to make money out of them. This story contains references from the following books/TV series/movies: _The Lord of the Rings _by J.R.R. Tolkein, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, We don't own any of the above either, we will not in any way make profit out of these names/quotes/anything else and they belong to their authors/publishers/producers.

**Authors' Note:**

Again, we are _very_ sorry about the long wait for this chapter. We _really_ hope it won't be that long before the next one. 

If you want to read updates about this story go to http://www.deadjournal.com/users/cat_samwise/ or http://www.deadjournal.com/users/sackpana/ .

Liat dedicates this chapter to Britain, which she misses very, very, _very_ much.

Chapter 3 – Flesh, Blood and Doubt

_O Rose, thou art sick!  
The invisible worm  
That flies in the night,  
In the howling storm,  
Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy,  
And his dark secret love  
Does thy life destroy._

_The Sick Rose_ by William Blake.

"Professor! Professor!" a redheaded boy called, running from the entrance of the building towards his former teacher.

"What is it Fred?" Remus stood in front of the caretaker's hut.

"I need to talk to you about the project George and I are doing," said the young wizard, nearing Remus.

"Yes, just a moment. I need to retrieve something from Radagast."

"Would helping you would be considered a good thing and you'll like me even more?" asked Fred with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Remus laughed. "Only if it won't be like the last time you and your brother helped me. Filch is _still_ scraping those from the ceiling."

"I won't!" said Fred, as seriously as he could master, raising his right hand. "But you have to admit it was funny."

"Yes it was," Remus laughed again. "All right, come with me."

He opened the door to the hut and stepped in, Fred right behind him. A short man was kneeling beside the fire. He was busy lighting the fire and didn't turn when the two came in.

Remus sat on one of the chairs behind the table and Fred remained standing beside the professor.

"I'm glad you came in," said the man in front of the fire. "I've been having such a problem with those little beggars. I don't quite know what to do." He turned around and saw Fred. "Mr. Weasley! What an honor! You decided to come around as well, visit old Radagast, hey?"

"Yes, Mr. Radagast," nodded Fred, looking at his feet.

"Here to help the professor? That's a good lad!"

Fred nodded again, attempting to hide behind Remus' chair. Radagast was the first human in history to have all the students respectful, yet extremely afraid of him.

Folca Radagast joined the school's faculty after the death of the previous caretaker. He was a mysterious old man, one that befriended no one, but gave of a certain trust. Rumors say that he was once a magical beast hunter, and was the first to capture and keep captive a Quintaped. Other rumors say that he worked for the German Ministry of Magic as a desk clerk. None were ever proved.

"Yes, about the matter at hand, where are these Glumgumbles?" asked Remus.

"Oh yes, yes," Radagatst grinned a toothy smile. "They're right here, wrecking my bee hives."

"They would do that." Remus seemed like he wanted to get out of the hut as quickly as possible. "Just tell me where they are. Mr. Weasley and I will take care of them."

"They're at the back, behind the pumpkin patch. You'll see them zooming around, the little bastards."

"Thank you," the professor stood from his seat. "We'll be going now."

"You're not staying for tea? That's a shame. Well, show yourself out, will you?"

Remus and Fred went out as quickly as possible, letting out a breath they didn't know they were holding. They started walking towards the back of the hut, avoiding the pumpkin patch on the way.

Fred seemed to regain his cheerful self after a while. A big grin spread over his face and glanced sideways at his former teacher.

"That's it," Remus stopped, watching Fred closely. "What is it? What are you up to?"

"Nothing," said Fred, stretching the word and grinning from ear to ear.

Remus' mouth twitched in the corners, but he held the smile back. He shook his head and continued towards the hives, which were now visible. 

"So, professor, about our project -"

"Sh!" Remus stopped abruptly and Fred almost collided with him. "Did you hear that?"

Fred strained his ears and listened. "No, I don't hear anything unusual."

"I can smell something," Remus started walking towards the Forest. "It's Sirius. He's nearby."

"What? You can smell him? He doesn't even wear after-shave."

"Something's wrong."

"Oh my God, is this some sort of residual werewolf thing? This is very disturbing."

"I really agree."

They were nearing the Forest in a quick passe, the Glumbumbles long forgotten.

~*~*~*~

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing in an alley a few blocks away from Harry's school. Ron was trying to convince Harry that broomsticks were safe and that they really did fly.

"If you don't believe me, I can show you," he tried once again, fighting an impossible battle with Harry's skeptical expression. 

"Fine, show me," Harry crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yes, Weasley," smirked Hermione. "Do show us your _amazing_ flying skills."

Ron grabbed one of the brooms lying on the floor and mounted it. "You'll see, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid," hissed Harry, gritting his teeth.

Ron shrugged and kicked of the ground. He hovered in the air several moments and then started zooming around Harry and Hermione. "See!" he shouted. "It's perfectly safe."

Unfortunately, the alley was very narrow and while Ron yelled his attention slipped and the next thing he knew a wall rose exactly in front of him and -

_SPLAT._

Hermione doubled up immediately, laughing uncontrollably. Harry just raised one eyebrow. "Perfectly safe?"

Ron got up from the floor, checked that his broom was intact and looked at Hermione. "If you say _one_ word -" he started.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell the whole Gryffindor tower!" she managed to choke out, still laughing. Ron glared.

Harry, in the meantime, stood a little way away and looked at the second broomstick, which was still lying on the ground. He lifted his head to look at the witch and the wizard who brought him there. They were bickering a few feet left from where he was standing. He grinned, thinking that while he was there he should at least have some fun. He lifted the broom and mounted it quickly and then he kicked into the air. 

He had never felt that way in his life. The broomstick obeyed his every move, almost every thought. 

That was freedom, soaring through the air, the wind in his hair and the ground far below. 

For a moment he considered flying away, but he was smart enough to know that if people saw him flying that thing in the middle of the day he wouldn't get very far.

After several moments of flying in the limited space, which was the alley, he decided it was time to go down. He landed easily next to Ron and Hermione, leaned the broomstick on a wall and prepared to face the two. 

He didn't expect what he saw. Both Ron and Hermione were staring at him with their mouths hanging open.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and turned to Ron. "With all the respect I don't have for you, I'm flying with him."

"Hell, _I_ would fly with him!" answered Ron, still shocked.

"I'm very flattered," said Harry, his eyes glittering with amusement. "But I don't swing that way."

Hermione started giggling to the point where she had to lean on a wall to keep from sinking to the ground. Ron just blushed the color of his hair.

~*~*~*~

They had been walking for the past half an hour and the Forest was pressing them from every side.

Fred was starting to have second thoughts about going in there, especially at night. It might have been fun when he was a child, but, now that he was grown up and a bit smarter, it didn't look so thrilling. "Professor, shouldn't we go back?"

"No, I can still feel something." Remus didn't slow his pace, even as the Forest became darker and darker. "And stop calling me 'professor' all the time."

"What can I say? Old habits die hard. But I promise to try," Fred paused. " Remus."

Remus smiled, but it was ripped from his face as the ground started to rumble.

Remus and Fred shared a dear in the headlight look and jumped behind the nearest tree trunk, which was fortunate since seconds later a pack of giant spiders fled from where they were headed.

A few minutes later, Fred hesitantly stepped from behind the tree. He looked after the spiders and then turned slowly towards Remus. "Generally speaking, when scary things get scared, not good."

Remus shook his head and continued on the road. Fred hurried after him.

"What are you doing? Didn't you _see_ them?"

"Why, Mr. Weasley, I didn't know you were afraid," said Remus with half a smile.

"It's not a question of fear! It's certain death out there and I don't feel like dying right now."

"Whatever it is, we have to stop it. I can probably take it on my own. If you want, you can go."

"You're completely insane!" Fred was staring at Remus with wide eyes, blocking his way. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I think you should go," said Remus, after a long while. "This is something I have to do." He pushed past Fred and continued walking deeper into the forest.

Fred watched him for a moment and after finally setting his mind, he joined his professor. "No _way_ I'm leaving you here alone."

Remus nodded and they continued walking in silence.

~*~*~*~

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Harry looked around, not much impressed. It was a very narrow street, full of strange shops and weird looking peddlers, not to mention the customers themselves, who looked fairly bizarre. "Looks like our flea-market."

"You're just not used to it," said Ron, beaming proudly. "Once you get a tasteful of our world, you wouldn't want to get anywhere _near_ your regular one."

Harry shrugged, thinking he didn't want to be in his regular world either way.

Hermione, Harry noticed, was walking nervously next to them, watching the passers-by closely.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked finally, finding her behavior very unnerving. "The pointy hats give you the creeps too?"

"Harry!" she scolded, but a smile fought into her face. "I just remembered something. Forget about it."

Harry nodded and turned his head. He found himself standing in front of a big white building, there was a sign above the door, it read "Gringotts" 

"Wizarding bank," said Ron smugly. "We have to get your money now, to buy all the things."

"What money?" said Harry, suddenly interested.

"Oh, you'll see," said Ron mysteriously.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked Hermione quietly as they walked in.

Hermione shrugged and shook her head. "He's always like that."

"How can you stand him?"

"I don't."

~*~*~*~

Another half an hour of walking and Fred and Remus finally reached what seemed like a clearing in the wood.

"Cautious now, we don't know what's lurking in there," said Remus, getting off the road.

"Oh really?" whispered Fred, following him. "Because I thought we might find a pack of cute small and innocent puppies." Remus didn't even bother to look over his shoulder and glare. 

They walked along the edge of the clearing for a few minutes, not daring to get closer than twenty feet away.

"I think we're far enough," said Fred, stopping Remus with a touch to his shoulder. "We should check what's in that clearing." Remus nodded silently.

They didn't move. 

"We have to do this." Remus nodded again. "It's for the better good."

"I can't believe you're the one convincing me to go," said Fred looking towards the glade. Both of them smiled nervously.

"Well, here goes."

Remus moved first, careful not to step on anything that might crack or make any other noise. Fred followed him, a little ways away. A few feet from the clearing lay a fallen tree and the two men decided to use it as a vantage point. Hesitantly, they looked ahead.

The glade was completely bare; even grass didn't grow there. Exactly in the center there was a big cauldron and four figures cloaked in black were standing in a perfect square around it. It wasn't clear from where Fred and Remus were watching whether they were chanting or just watching the content of the commotion.

"Whatever it is they're doing, we have to stop it," said Remus quietly, not taking his eyes from the four figures. 

"Yes, but until we reach them, they will have enough time to curse us to Mars," reasoned Fred. "I say we get a message to Professor Dumbledore."

"No time. They would be able to finish their spell by the time anyone else gets here. _We_ have to act _now_."

Fred was about to answer but suddenly the content of the cauldron started to shimmer and send red and blue sparks in every direction. "Let's do it."

Remus nodded and the passed the fallen tree. A moment later and they were at the edge of the glade. Remus stepped forward.

There must have been a protection spell on the clearing, because the moment Remus stepped on its soil the four figures turned in their direction. The cauldron's contents stopped shimmering at once.

There was a stunned silence between the six men, but a moment later, in the blink of an eye, they all reached for their wands.

Fred's last thought was that Angelina would be furious when he won't show up on their date.

~*~*~*~

"Do I _have_ to wear this?"

"Well, we kinda need you not to stand out."

"But it's so uncomfortable and, well… ugly."

"Stop complaining, you look very good in this robe."

"That was very disturbing, Weasley." Ron growled.

"Stop it, Harry," said Hermione, laughing. "We're here."

They stopped in front of a small shop with a sign saying _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ on top. From outside the shop looked dark and deserted. Harry failed to understand why, of all places, they had to go there.

"We're gonna buy you the best wand money can offer," said Ron cheerfully.

"Would you bloody shut up, Weasley," said Hermione, looking fed up. "You know it's not like that. The wand chooses the wizard and not the other way around."

"Whatever," shrugged Ron. "Let's go in, shall we?"

Harry followed Ron into the shop rearranging his robes for the umpteenth time. Hermione walked behind him.

_Ollivander's_ was dusty and packed full with small, thin, long boxes. There was a desk in the far end of the shop and a man, approximately in his thirties, sat behind it. The moment they came in he jumped to his feet.

"Hello! Come in!" he said in such a cheerful voice that Harry thought he hadn't seen a human being for the last month. "So? Who wants to go first?"

Ron and Hermione shoved Harry and he stumbled forward. "Me, I guess," he said.

"Good, good. What's your wand hand?" he asked.

Harry looked at him for a moment. "My right?"

"Raise it, then." The man stepped forward and took a measuring tape out of his pocket. "My father used to do this all the time," he said as way of conversation. "I didn't know why, since it's totally unnecessary, but apparently, the customers like it."

"We're sorry about your father, Mr. Ollivander," said Hermione quietly.

"Oh, that's okay. It's a good thing he taught me everything I needed to know before he died," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

He turned back to Harry and his face froze in shock. "You - you -" he stumbled.

"Please, Mr. Ollivander, calm down!" Hermione seemed to anticipate this and she reached the man before he fell. She assisted him to a near by stool.

"He's - that's -" he continued to stumble, pointing at Harry.

"Yes he is, but please, Mr. Ollivander, you have to calm down. We still have a wand to buy."

This seemed to shake Mr. Ollivander out of his shock and he hurriedly walked to the back of the store.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"We'll tell you later," said Ron quietly as he watched Mr. Ollivander walk back to the front of his shop.

"My father," said Mr. Ollivander. "Used to keep several wands at the back, considering them extremely strong," his voice was dark and didn't sound as cheerful as before. He seemed almost afraid of Harry. "I think you should try them out."

Harry shrugged and took the piece of wood Mr. Olivander handed him. It was immediately snatched back and he was handed a second wand, and then a third, and a fourth, until he had 'tried' all the wands that Mr. Ollivander had brought.

"Hum… interesting," said Mr. Ollivander with a thoughtful look as he walked over to the shelves. "I didn't expect this."

Harry looked quizzically at Ron and Hermione but they avoided his eyes.

"Let's try this." Harry looked around and found Mr. Ollivander standing right in front of him. "Oak, twelve inches, inflexible, contains the heart string of a dragon."

Harry took the wand in his hand, but it too wasn't fit.

"Very unusual," said Mr. Ollivander and proceeded, as Harry saw it, to give him every single wand his shop had to offer.

"This box has some sort of sign written on it," commented Mr. Olivander as he gave Harry another wand. "I don't know what it means, but why don't you try it anyway."

"Harry reached for it with unmistakable annoyance, but the moment he touched the wand his hand started to tingle with warmth. He lifted his arm above his head and brought it down, ripping through the dusty air. Red and green sparks came from the tip of the wand as he did so.

Mr. Ollivander sighed in relief. "Well, I really didn't expect this, but I must say it's a good choice. Holly, eleven inches, very flexible, contains a single feather of a tail of a phoenix." Harry nodded his head, rather relieved to finally be able to leave that place. "It would be nine gallons, please."

Harry gave him the money, with some assistance from Hermione and Ron, and the three of them stepped out of the shop.

"Are you going to tell me what was that all about?" said Harry, looking at Hermione rather than Ron for an explanation.

"Later," she said and started going towards another shop. Harry got the impression she was embarrassed.

~*~*~*~

"Professor, can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course," Albus stopped and waited for Minerva McGonagall to reach him. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Professor Lupin," she said in her usual grave voice. "He didn't come to his class today, and no one can seem to find him." 

Albus gave her a sideway glance as they walked towards his office. "But the moon won't be full until next week."

"I know, that's why I approached you," Minerva looked solemn. "I remember Radagast asking him for help with some sort of a problem and the professor had agreed to see to it the same day."

"You think we should go down and visit Folca?"

The two rounded a corner and ran straight into a frantic George Weasley. "Professor! Thank the gods I found you!" he panted. "Have you seen Fred?"

"What happened, Mr. Weasley?" Albus' intense gaze was piercing through George.

"Fred came here yesterday to talk to Prof. Lupin and he never came back. Angelina sent me to ask if he's here or if he left a message."

"He was going to meet Prof. Lupin?" Minerva's voice was anxious.

"Yes," George looked from one teacher to another, starting to get worried. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Mr. Lupin has been missing since yesterday as well," said Albus. "We were going to talk to Mr. Radagast. Presumably he was the last one to see him."

"You think he might know something about Fred?"

"Why don't you accompany Minerva to Folca's hut. I need to be in my office shortly," said Albus and continued walking in the same direction.

Minerva looked at George for a moment, then turned and strode towards the Entrance Hall, George followed.

They walked in silence until they reached the Groundskeeper's hut, just at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Minerva knocked on the wooden door. A moment passed and the door opened. Radagast stood in the doorway, smiling his toothy smile.

"May I help you?" he said. "I'm not used to having so many visitors."

"It's not a social visit," said Minerva, her lips a thin line. "We're here to talk about Prof. Lupin and Mr. Weasley. Have you seen them?"

"Yes, of course," said Radagast, not moving from the doorway. "They came 'round yesterday. Prof. Lupin promised to help me with my hives, or at least that's what he said. Those stupid Glumbumbles are still infesting my hives, bloody insects."

"You've seen Fred and Prof. Lupin together?" George sounded hopeful. "When was it? When did they visit you?"

"That was last night," Radagast waved his hand dismissively. "Said they were going to take care of my hives. Had all the equipment too."

"Didn't they take care of it?" George's hope was running thin.

"No!" The groundskeeper looked very annoyed from all the questioning and George was losing his courage. "I have things to do, so if you please." Radagast slammed the door shut.

"That went well," commented George.

Minerva gave him one of her stern looks, turned around and started walking back to the castle.

"That's it?" said George impatiently as he caught up with Minerva. "You're going to leave it like that?"

"Of course not," said Minerva. "Now we know that Fred and Remus were together. That's one tracking charm less to put out."

George nodded and sighed. "At least it means they're stronger that way. You know what they say, two wands are better than one."

Minerva gave him a rare sympathetic smile. "Why don't you fly home?" We'll owl you if we find anything." 

George nodded. "You're right. But I should walk some, I think."

They parted. George, after summoning back his broom, walked to the gates, and Minerva continued towards the castle.

It didn't take George long to reach the gate. His heart was a little lighter thinking that Hogwarts was the safest place in the world and nothing could happen to Fred as long as he was on the grounds, which he had no reason to leave. It was only a matter of time until someone found them.

He was a mere sixty feet away from the gate when he saw something lying in the snow just before the gate.

"Oh dear God!"

~*~*~*~

"Are we done yet?" asked Harry when the three of them went out from another shop. It appeared to Harry that they visited all of the shops the place could offer, and had enough bags to prove it. He was feeling irritated and tired, but not tired enough to actually want to go back. "I'm starving."

"Lucky for you," commented Ron. "We're going to the Leaky Cauldron. We'll eat there, and probably stay for the night."

"It's this way," said Hermione and started walking swiftly. She was the only one between the three of them who wasn't loaded with packages since she was carrying a big empty trunk. 

A moment later they stopped, and Ron announced, "We're here." 

Harry looked from Ron, to Hermione, to the wall in front of him and back to Ron. "Are you sure you don't need to be hospitalized? It's a brick wall."

Hermione smiled, turned and tapped the wall with her wand. The brick she tapped disappeared and so all the ones around it, until they formed a great arch even a giant could walk through.

"So, this world saving business, you really are serious, aren't you," said Harry, tearing his eyes from the hole in the wall.

"Don't joke about that," said Hermione, glaring and walked out of Diagon Alley. Ron shrugged and followed her, and Harry, not wanting to appear afraid, went after them as well. They were in the back yard of an inn of some sort.

"Listen up," said Hermione, business like. "We have reservations and Tom told me he would arrange a private room for us. Try to walk straight to it and avoid the other customers."

"Sounds like a Scotland Yard operation to me," said Harry, amused. "Can we kidnap someone too?"

Hermione groaned and Ron rolled his eyes. "Come on! Didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Fine. I'll shut up," said Harry lifting his arms in defeat. 

The three walked to the only door, opened it and went through.

At first no one noticed them. The rather large room was packed full with wizards and members of other species Harry never knew really existed. He heard Hermione sigh in relief. 

They started to walk through the room and everything was going according to Hermione's little plan, until Harry bumped into someone.

Harry turned around to see who he had bumped into and to make sure they were all right. The woman on the floor stared at him and yelped.

"Doris, are you okay?" asked a man who was standing to her right. He knelt next to her and looked up at Harry. His eyes grew wide and he stumbled backwards a few feet. "You're - you're The Boy Who Failed!" he cried.

The room became very quiet, suddenly. All eyes were on Harry and he felt trapped. Then, just as suddenly, the place was buzzing with conversations once again, but people still glanced at Harry with anger from time to time.

Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him across and out of the room. She continued to drag him down a narrow corridor until they reached a half open door. They entered and found Ron already waiting for them.

The room was lit with a merry fire. Three chairs, one of which was occupied by Ron, were standing around a table set with food in front of the fire.

Harry took the chair closest to the burning flames and turned to the other two, his face half covered with shadows. "What the hell was that?"

Hermione sighed and Ron looked away. "We need to tell you something."

"Well, out with it," snapped Harry, looking dangerous.

An awkward silence stretched between them. Harry found himself surprisingly calm and he imagined it would be very unnerving for the other two. But he was beginning to be very, very annoyed. "That man called me -"

"The Boy Who Failed," completed Ron, sadly.

"Why?" demanded Harry.

"Well," ventured Hermione, still not looking at him. "The official name is _The Boy Who Failed to Show Up and Save Us from the Dark Side_, but people are lazy."

"Oh isn't this fun," said Harry, full of venom. "I'm here to save a world that hates me."

"But you won't back off, will you?" said Ron geniunely worried.

"No, Weasley," spat Harry. "I'm a man of my word. But thanks anyway." Ron immediately shrunk back.

"Harry, please," tried Hermione, but his glare shut her up too.

Nobody touched the food and the room was painfully quiet. 

An hour had passed and a man entered the room, gesturing for the to follow him, as they did.

It was hours before any of them fell asleep.

~*~*~*~

The morning after, they ate their breakfast quietly in the same room as before. 

They took a cab to King's Cross and Harry thought that nothing could surprise him anymore as he walked through the barrier and into Platform 9 and three quarters.

The train was mainly deserted and after they put Harry's now full trunk in the baggage compartment, they had no problem in finding an empty compartment for themselves.

Five minutes into the ride, Hermione lifted her head. "I just wanted you to know that I sent an owl to Hogwarts saying we're coming."

"You sent an owl?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow. "What happened? Ran out of talking parrots?"

Hermione giggled. "No, that's our postal service."

"You attach a message to an owl's leg and they fly to find and deliver your message to whoever you need," said Rom, trying to help.

"They're much smarter than muggles think," added Hermione.

"And 'muggles' are?" asked Harry bewildered.

"Wizards call the people who can't do magic 'muggles'" said Ron helpfully.

"Are there any more expressions I need to know?" asked Harry genuinely curious.

"Of course," said Hermione.

They spent the rest of the train ride chatting about the wizarding world.

When the train came to a final stop, Harry felt regret about having to leave. He didn't want the stress and the responsibility, which awaited him outside. He much preferred to stay right there and continue talking to Ron and Hermione who he was beginning to actually like. The Dursleys never even crossed his mind.

The three came off the train, still chatting aimlessly, when someone screamed. "Ron!"

Ron span around and Harry only registered that it was a girl with hair as red as a fire that collapsed into Ron.

"Ron! Oh, Ron!" the girl sobbed into his shoulder.

~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting of the Ways

**Title: **The Boy Who Failed 4/?

**Author****s****: **Liat Av and Cat Samwise

**Author email: **samwise@012.net.il;liat_av@hotmail.com

**Category: **General/Drama/Angst

**Keywords: **Harry, Voldemort, Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron.

**Spoilers: **PoA, Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them handbook.

**Rating:** R

**Pairings: **none.

**Summary:** In which Harry learns some of Hogwarts' secrets, has some very _important_ chats and we find out what happened to Arthur. Featuring hasty decisions, teenage hormones, the giant squid and Mitzi.

**Disclaimer:**Characters and places in this story, which appear in the Harry Potter novels, belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and Scholastic. We don't make, or intend to make money out of them. 

**Authors' Note:**

We know that many people asked if Draco's going to show up in this little fic of ours. The answer is we don't know. This story has an extremely vague plot & combined with our insanity, anything can happen.

In the mean time, Cat wrote a snippet of a cookie, that a sort of AU to the story **containing** Draco. If you'd like to read it, say so in your reviews. She'll post it on her DeadJournal (see link bellow) and maybe in the cookie jar, if you ask nicely enough ;)

If you want to read updates about this story go to http://www.deadjournal.com/users/cat_samwise/ or http://www.deadjournal.com/users/sackpana/

Chapter 4 – The Meeting of the Ways

Could I be good enough  
Could I be good enough   
If the going got worse and the worse got rough   
The days became endless and harder than tough   
I'd be good enough   
Better than best would be simply to be good enough   
If everything I give doesn't seem like a lot   
If it's all that I got   
Baby tell me that could be good enough

_Good Enough_ by Darren Hayes and Walter A

"Have you got the report from Hogwarts yet?" asked Benjamin Felix, head of the International Confederation of Wizards in Britain.

"Yes, let me just bring them," answered his assistant, David Michaila. He went out of the room and came back a moment later with a few parchments in his hands.

Benjamin took them and placed them on his table. "What do they say?"

"There was a security breach in Hogwarts." He was about to add that the intent of the Death Eaters wasn't carried through, but his boss cut him off.

"That Dumbledore!" Benjamin exclaimed. "I've been saying for years that he's incapable of protecting those children."

"You're putting the blame in the wrong place. It's the Dark Forces who're getting stronger."

"He still isn't doing enough to protect the school. Sitting in his office, reading crummy old books and waiting for all of his prophesies to come true, it won't save us."

"Don't talk about Dumbledore like that. He's the greatest wizard of our time."

"If he's so great, why isn't he doing anything, then?" 

Their voices grew louder and louder throughout the conversation. At this point they were out right shouting at each other.

"How do you know that he isn't?" David found himself balling his hands into fists.

"If he was, a teacher and a former student wouldn't be found dead on his grounds."

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"We can't afford to make anymore mistakes," yelled Benjamin. "Don't you see? We're losing! And if someone won't do something soon, you and I won't be staying here for long."

"That's all you can think about? Your job?"

"What I'm thinking about is the future of the wizarding world."

"It doesn't look like that from where I'm standing."

"If you don't like what I think or do, you can leave, you know where the door is," Benjamin finally yelled, pointing angrily at the door.

"Maybe I will!" shouted David, just as angrily.

~*~*~*~

Harry's first reaction to the girl who ran towards Ron was mild surprise. It swiftly turned into curiosity. He wanted to ask what was going on, but found it wasn't his place.

The woman that came with the girl wouldn't answer any of Ron's questions. "Not until we reach the castle," were her words.

Harry wasn't very surprised that there was nothing pulling the carriages, his mind was elsewhere anyway. The girl clutched Ron for dear life throughout the short ride, crying helplessly on his shoulder.

At one point, Harry turned to Hermione, but she sat quietly and watched the window, so he thought better of it, and sat silently for the rest of the ride.

When they finally reached the castle a man with black robes and a solemn expression on his face stood waiting for them on the stairs in front of the entrance. Harry didn't even have a glance of the huge building, as they were hurried in by the woman who met them at the train station.

Once inside, the woman dismissed Hermione, told Ron and the girl, who appeared to be his sister, to come with her and Harry to follow the man who met them.

The man, addressed as Prof. Snape by the woman, didn't even spare Harry a glance. He barked, "follow me," and immediately started walking. Harry almost had to run to catch up with the man's long strides.

As the walked, Harry saw that things, which normally stayed perfectly still, were moving. He thought that some of the pictures watched him, winked or even waved as he walked by. But he dismissed it as a trick of the light.

The two walked silently through the dark halls. They reached a statue that moved aside at the sound of a whispered word. Harry found it difficult to be surprised at this. Then they went up the moving stairs and came to be in the room Harry was now in.

Prof. Snape had ordered Harry to stay there and left.

It was probably the Headmaster's office, and by far the strangest chamber Harry had ever seen. But he was certain it was the first of many.

Harry sat himself in one of the armchairs in front of the desk and looked at the items on the desk with curiosity.

A rustle of feathers startled him for a moment. Harry hadn't seen the bird when he walked in and he was surprised to find it now perched on the desk and looking at him intently.

It was the size of a swan with a great tail as long as a peacock's. The bird's feathers were crimson with the exception of its tail and talons, which were golden. 

This bird was by far the most beautiful creature Harry had ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes away from it. The bird, in its turn, watched Harry intently as well, as if evaluating him.

The door opened and Harry finally averted his gaze to it. An old man was standing in the frame. He had long white hair and equally as long beard. He wore small, half-moon spectacles on his nose and his robes were purple and long.

The man smiled at Harry, walked to the desk and sat behind it.

~*~*~*~

"So? That's all you're going to say?" Elanor Ravensburg, a Gryffindor 6th year, demanded of her friend.

"What do you want me to say?" protested Hermione.

"What does he look like?" asked Elanor.

"Where did you go?" Neville cut in.

"What did he say?"

"What did you do?"

"What's he like?"

"How did he react?"

"Is he hot?"

"Elanor!" Hermione exclaimed, blushing scarlet. "I didn't look at him like that."

"Why didn't you?"

The three friends were sitting at a remote corner of the Gryffindor common room, talking quietly.

"Stop that!" hissed Hermione through giggles. "You aren't even supposed to know about this."

"Oh come on!" Neville said, dismissingly. "Everybody knows about it."

"What?" Hermione's face showed surprise.

"What did you expect? Going away with Weasley," snorted Elanor. "He won't miss any opportunity to brag."

"Yes," continued Neville. "After all, Dumbledore chose _him_ out of _all_ the people in this school."

"Don't talk like that," Hermione's expression was somber. "His brother just died."

They immediately fell silent, and sat like that for a few moments.

"We were meaning to ask you about that," said Neville finally.

Hermione looked up. "About what?"

"About what happened to professor Lupin and Fred," said Elanor. "Do you know anything about it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just know they were killed. You probably know more than I do."

"We just heard rumors," said Elanor.

"I don't think we should trust them," added Neville. "But most of them say that Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

Hermione looked questionably at them. "That's not true. Hogwarts is the safest place there is right now."

"As long as you believe that," said Elanor under her breath.

At that moment the portrait swung open and Prof. McGonagall stepped in. All eyes were directed on her and all the conversations stopped.

"Is Miss Granger here?" she asked. Hermione stood from her seat.

"I'm here. Professor."

"Follow me," said Prof. McGonagall.

~*~*~*~

"Fifteen years ago," started Dumbledore. "Voldemort, a powerful dark wizard –"

"And they died happily ever after. Next," Harry interrupted him.

"I see," said Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes that Harry never saw before. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley prepared you well."

"They talked, they begged, I said 'no' and they dragged me here," said Harry with a totally calm expression on his face. "Is that preparation in your book?"

"I understand you not wanting to be here, but you have to understand that I wouldn't have called you here if it wasn't necessary."

"So what you're saying here," said Harry eyes blazing. "Is that you would have left me in that hell hole if it wasn't for _your_ needs?"

Dumbledore looked like he finally understood. "They tricked you, didn't they?"

"And we've got a winner." Harry sat low in his chair, arms crossed. His legs were stretched and crossed away from him.

"I should never have underestimated those muggles."

Harry shrugged. "Your mistake"

"Yes, indeed." Dumbledore nodded his head sadly. "I –"

"You know what I wanna know?" Harry interrupted him again and sat up. "What the hell do you want from me? I was happily miserable in my abused _abnormal_ life and now you bring me here, tell me my parents were murdered, I'm a _wizard_, basically, I've been lied to my whole life and you want me to save the whole goddamn world. Did you ever think I might not care?"

"I understand your anger –"

"Bloody well for you."

"You are our last hope."

"Then you have no hope at all."

A silence spread in the office to the sound of Harry's last words.

After a while Dumbledore laced his fingers together on the table. "I understand," his voice as sad and quiet and he lost the twinkle in his eyes.

Harry felt uneasy under Dumbledore's gaze. He felt like squirming, but suppressed the urge.

"If you want, I can arrange for you to be sent back."

Harry nodded his head. 

Dumbledore sighed. "We prefer no one exits the castle during night and I can't arrange anything until morning. I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here during the night. I will wait for you in the Entrance Hall after breakfast."

"That's fine."

"For the time being Miss Granger will accompany you to our guest quarters."

Harry nodded again. "Just one more thing," he said, standing up. What happened to Ron? There was a whole scene in the train station."

"Yes," Dumbledore looked sad again. "There was an attack near the school grounds. Mr. Weasley's brother and one of our own staff were killed. Mr. Weasley will be spending the next couple of weeks with his family."

Harry nodded once again and strode out of the room.

~*~*~*~

"And this is the Astronomy Tower," said Hermione, in a tour guide kind of voice. "Teachers believe it to be a place of education and learning, a place to study the positions of the planets. But we, students, know its true use – as the perfect place to catch a quick snog in your free time. Although recently, a quick thinking Ravenclaw produced an ordering sheet, and the waiting list is secured for the next three weeks."

"So, when's your turn?" asked Harry, smiling.

"Tuesday, and no, you can't join me."

After descending the Astronomy Tower, Hermione led Harry outside the castle.

"These are the school grounds," she said.

It was a cold day and the wind was playing with the grass like it would with the sea. The atmosphere suited Harry's mood perfectly. The whole situation was a dream come true for him. Finally, the Dursleys weren't in his way, in fact, he almost forgot about them. But on the other hand, the attitude of everyone around him, the reason he was brought there – it was pissing him off.

"This is the lake," said Hermione, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "There's a giant squid in it. Oh, look! It's waving at us!"

Harry looked and saw a tip of a huge tentacle moving over the water. "Wow."

"And over there we have the Forbidden Forest," Hermione was facing a large wood to their right.

"The _Forbidden_ Forest?" snorted Harry. "Because You Are Not Allowed To Go There Forest is too long?"

"Actually, its real name was Auctito Acroceraunia," she commented. "But no one remembers that anymore."

"And you know that, how?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I read _Hogwarts – A History_. A fascinating book, you should read it."

"I'm sure I will."

"Over there is the Quidditch field,' Hermione gestured to the opposite direction.

"What's 'Quidditch'?" Harry asked, interested.

"Oh, just a wizarding game. It's boring. You won't like it."

"If you say so."

"Let's go back inside," said Hermione, shivering. "It's cold here."

Harry followed here, once again letting her lead him into the heart of the castle.

~*~*~*~

Sirius dusted himself off after entering the room through the fire. He looked eagerly at Dumbledore, stepping deeper into the office.

"Well, what did he say? Why couldn't you tell me this over the fireplace?"

"Sirius, take a seat," Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, his expression grave.

"What is it?" Sirius' eagerness quickly transformed to a threatening dread. "Didn't it go the way we planned?"

"We must understand how this boy feels –" started Dumbledore.

"Can't he understand what's at stake here?" exclaimed Sirius, exasperated.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore's voice affectively silenced the angry man. "We gave him no reason to help us."

"He doesn't need a reason to save his world."

"It isn't his world," said Dumbledore in a voice that left no room to argue.

"Not yet," said Sirius in an undertone.

The Headmaster regarded him with a gaze Sirius couldn't seem to hold.

"It's not for us to decide just yet," he said finally.

"Can you please tell me what he told you?" asked Sirius quietly.

Dumbledore sighed. "He told me his relatives tricked him, he had never received the letter. He has been abused by them for many years, and he thinks we're using him, and I don't blame him." At that point Dumbledore looked pointedly at Sirius. 

"It will take some time to gain his trust."

"I'm afraid we won't be able to do that."

"What do you mean?" said Sirius, standing up from his chair. 

"What I mean," said Dumbledore gravely. "Is that young Mister Potter decided not to stay with us. He is leaving early tomorrow."

"He can't do that!" Sirius exclaimed. "I won't let him!"

"And how will you stop him?" Dumbledore's voice was quiet, powerful. "It is his choice and we can _not_ force him to fight our wars."

"It's not just our wars!"

"For him they are."

"I'll make him see. I – I – Just let me talk to him."

"You can try."

"I'm not going to try, I'm going to succeed."

"I'll be meeting him tomorrow after breakfast," said Dumbledore, not acknowledging Sirius' comment. "You can talk to him on the way to the train station."

Sirius walked towards the fireplace. "I will be visiting again soon." He was just about to enter the fire when he was called back.

"Sirius," called Dumbledore without lifting his eyes from his work. "I'm sorry."

~*~*~*~

"She's one fat lady."

"Hey, I'm hanging right here," scolded the Fat Lady.

The comment made Harry jump. "Next thing you'll be telling me," he said turning to Hermione. "That ghosts really exist and you have a bunch of them right here."

"Actually –"

"Oh, no. On a second thought, I really don't want to know."

Hermione shrugged. "Pink Umbrellas."

Harry was about to ask what that had to do with anything when the Portrait swung open revealing a round hole. 

"A secret passage?" asked Harry.

"All the common rooms are protected by passwords," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"What have you got to hide?" said Harry in an amused voice.

"_Hogwarts – A History_ says that the Founders used –"

"I think she's closing, we'd better go," said Harry in a very innocent voice.

Hermione frowned but climbed inside without saying a word. Harry followed.

The room they entered was richly decorated and had comfortable looking chairs and couches that were scattered all over the room. Harry thought he might have liked the room very much if it wasn't so red and cheerful – it hurt his eyes. 

And also the fact that absolutely everyone present were staring at him.

"Oh, honestly!" exclaimed Hermione, took Harry by the wrist and started dragging him to one side of the room. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Harry came face to face with, apparently, two of Hermione's friends, a boy with brown hair and equally as brown eyes, and a girl who had long black hair and dark shining eyes. The boy was smiling shyly and the girl was grinning in a way that made Harry feel a little unnerved.

"Harry, this is Neville," Hermione gestured towards the boy. "And this is Elanor."

The girl immediately grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto one of the couches. "Hi, I've heard so much about you. You know, you're quite infamous here. I've always wanted to meet you. I have so many questions. I think we're gonna be best friends. You know you're very –"

Harry glanced at Hermione and sent her a pleading look.

Hermione stiffened a giggle. "Back off, Elanor. He just got here, you can harass him later."

Elanor turned to Hermione and stuck her tongue out. "Well, maybe he wants to be harassed. It's not like you'd know, wouldn't you?"

"Actually," said Harry and got up from the couch Elanor dragged him to. "She does." And with that he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

There was a collective gasp from all around the room.

They turned slowly and Harry saw that the whole room was watching. He leaned forward and whispered in Hermione's ear. 

"Oops."

Hermione glared at him. "You think?"

"We're going to have a nice, long conversation, aren't we?" He still had his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't promise you think about the 'nice' part, but you can count on the 'long' part."

"I can live with that."

They were silent for a moment.

"Kindly take your arm off my shoulders."

"Is it bothering you?"

"No, not really. In fact, I think I'm gonna keep it, _after I kill you_." She added dangerously.

"I can take a hint." He removed his arm, then turned around and sat in an armchair across from her. Hermione glared and sat next to Neville.

There was a complete silence in the common room for a few moments until everyone realized nothing else is going to happen and returned to their own business, but not without sending them a glance every couple of minutes. Just to make sure.

"So, Miss I-Don't-Look-At-Him-Like-That Granger, what do you have to say for yourself?" Elanor demanded.

"He was just teasing," said Hermione through clenched teeth. "You're reading too much into it."

"We know how those teasing go. First you tease each other and the next thing we know there are clothes everywhere and there are moans coming from the bedroom."

Hermione turned bright red.

"According to your theory," said Harry, smirking. "She and Ron should be at it like bunnies."

Hermione gaped at him, unable to say anything.

"You know," said Elanor thoughtfully, looking from Harry to Hermione. "I think you're on to something."

Hermione immediately looked at her, abashed. "Elanor! Ew! No! Ew! Ew! No! Ew! _No!_"

It appeared to be enough for Neville, and he burst out laughing.

Hermione sighed. "It took one famous guy for you all to turn against me."

"But we're not turning against you," said Elanor with an angelic smile on her face. "We're just teasing you." Hermione glared at her.

Harry was just about to say something that would have probably earned him another slap from Hermione, but she noticed and stopped him.

"Don't even try! And anyway, I have to show you to your quarters."

~*~*~*~

"Mummy, can I go playing in the snow?"

"No, it's too cold outside."

Katharine Seanav was sitting at her desk in one of the guest quarters in Hogwarts. Her daughter, a lively five-year-old, was jumping around the room, apparently board.

"Can I go to the green house and play with the plants?"

"All right, but I'm coming with you," said Katharine and got out of her chair.

"Can I play with the Mandrakes?" asked Asol, dragging Katharine down the hall.

Katharine laughed at her daughter. "You know you can't."

"But they're cute when they're screaming."

Katharine was about to answer, but because she was looking at Asol she didn't noticed the two students walking in her direction and therefore she bumped into one of them.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Katharine said immediately to the girl. She thought she had seen the girl before, her bushy hair was hard to miss, but she didn't know the boy the girl was with. But Katharine had a strange feeling she should know him from somewhere.

"It's alright," the girl smiled at her. She then turned to her companion. "Let's go."

Katharine smiled back at the girl, took Asol by the hand and they continued walking to the green house.

At the entrance to Green House Two they found Selia Sprout tending to the different herbs in the outside garden.

"Sally! Sally!" Asol untangled her hand from Katharine's and ran towards the professor.

Prof. Sprout looked up, smiled and hugged the five-year-old. "Hello, Asol. How are you today?"

"Mum let me keep a Flobberworm! I named it Mitzi. It's in my room eating my vegetables."

"Asol," said Katharine, who by then reached the garden. "I thought you ate your vegetables."

"Look! A butterfly!" Both women laughed watching the girl run to the other side of the garden.

"And how are you?" asked Selia.

Katharine sighed. "Better. Professor Dumbledore says I have a very good chance, since I'm pleading self defense."

"Do you think they'll ask you about -?" Prof. Sprout looked at her meaningfully.

"About Arthur being a Death Eater?" She smiled bitterly. "He's dead. I have nothing to be afraid of anymore. Don't be afraid to say what he was. And about your question – I don't care."

"I see," said the professor, watching Asol. "What did you tell _her_?"

"I told her Daddy was taken by bad people and that we're here so that they won't take us too."

Selia nodded. "She doesn't appear to be very affected by it all."

"Arthur was a caring father as much as he was a caring husband. He wasn't home a lot."

The two women stood and watched the child play and laugh between the enchanted plants until the sun began to set.

"Asol!" called Katharine. "Asol! It's getting dark, we have to go inside."

"Mummy, I'm hungry!" cried Asol as she ran to her mother.

"Then you're in luck," said Prof. Sprout, her eyes twinkling a little.

"Why?" asked Asol, her eyes wide.

"Because dinner is going to start in a few moments," said Katharine.

Asol grinned and started dragging her mother in the direction of the castle.

Selia shook her head and followed.

~*~*~*~

Hogwarts' guest quarters were furnished like the richest hotel rooms Harry had seen on television.

The entrance room had big fluffy armchairs, all arranged around a big fireplace, which had a merry fire blazing inside. The warmth it gave banished the winter cold away. There were two bedrooms, each had a huge four-poster. Harry couldn't wait to try one out. The bathroom was twice the size of the Dursleys'. The only thing Harry didn't like about it was the fact that apparently, in Hog warts, _everything_ talked, even mirrors. 

Harry had the shock of his life when the big mirror above the sink started hitting on him. He became even more embarrassed when Hermione came to the bathroom to see why he yelped. "What could have possibly happened to me here?" he had asked.

"I don't know, it could have been Moaning Myrtle."

"_Moaning_ Myrtle?"

"I'll tell you later."

Except for the bathroom incident, Harry liked the apartment very much. He thought he could get used to it in a hurry.

In comparison to the Dursleys, Harry was now staying in a palace and he didn't want to give it up.

He was also quite intrigued by this whole new world he only just found. He wanted to know about magic, wanted to learn it, to use it.

He also wanted to hear about his parents. The Dursleys never talked about them and what they did was turning out to be a lie.

Harry found himself regretting what he told Dumbledore earlier. And he seriously considered going to him and telling him he had changed his mind.

He walked back into the entrance room, where Hermione was waiting for him. Harry was about to ask when dinner was starting, when she abruptly rose from her couch and glared at him. 

"What right did you have?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"If you dare do that again," she yelled waving a finger at him. "I will hex you from here to July."

Harry caught her finger with his right hand. "Are you still mad at me about what happened in your common room?"

"Is there anything else I should be mad at?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Don't try to change the subject! You had no right to do that!"

"If it makes you feel better, I'm sorry," he said in a fake, sweet voice.

Hermione prowled. "You're impossible."

"I'm sorry I don't suit your standards."

"You don't suit anybody's standards. You're nothing like we expected!"

"What did you expect?" A goody-two-shoes who will jump to the rescue of your pathetic little world?" Harry shrugged. "Too bad for you."

"I wish you at least listened," Hermione sighed. "We're not gonna make you do things you don't want to."

"You made me live with the Dursleys. I can tell you how _happy_ I am about that."

"First of all, that wasn't me –" started Hermione.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how much better things are now," Harry cut in.

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "You're right. There's nothing I could say that would make go away, undo everything. But we could make things better. I wish you would understand that."

"Don't bother with it. I'm leaving tomorrow anyway."

Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes for a few moments.

"You can't –" she couldn't continue.

"Can't what?" said Harry finally, sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the fire.

Hermione sat in the armchair next to Harry's. "Did – did they find a new plan?"

Harry snorted. "I thought I was your last resort. You don't have any other plans."

"But, then, why are you leaving?" Apparently the girl couldn't put two and two together. 

"Because I want to go," said Harry in a matter-of-fact voice.

"But – wha – you can't!" Hermione stuttered.

"And why is that?" smirked Harry.

"You promised. You promised us! You said you're a man of your word!" she jumped from her seat and was pacing in front of him.

"I promised I'd come here. I never said I'd stay."

"What about Ron, I mean Weasley? He'll kill me if you leave."

Harry snorted. "And you say you're not seeing each other."

"You're changing the subject again."

Harry raise his hands in surrender. "Heaven forbids I'll do _that_ again."

Hermione sat down next to him again and put her hand on his knee. "At least stay until Ron comes back."

"What would that change?"

"There's the fact that you don't want to go back to your family." Harry had to admit she was right. "Plus, maybe until then you'll understand that we really need you and we are not trying to take advantage of you."

Harry regarded her for a few moments. He could see in her eyes that she really wanted him to stay. She was the first.

He still couldn't help wandering what would happen if he stayed, what would happen if he succeeded. Would they still want him around, or would they throw him back to the Dursleys?"

For the first time in his life Harry thought he'd take the risk. 

"Fine," Harry sighed. "Until Ron comes back."

Hermione's face lit up immediately. "Oh, thank God. I thought I'd have to beg you."

Harry smirked. "I could always take it back, you know."

Hermione glared. "Don't even dare."

Harry laughed. "Alright, don't bite my head off."

Hermione smiled as well. "Don't worry, I won't. Not yet, at least."

"I can live with that," said Harry. "And now, I take the risk of changing the subject, but what about dinner?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry," Hermione said standing up again. "I totally forgot. Come on."

~*~*~*~

Dumbledore was standing in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Harry Potter to arrive. Breakfast ended five minutes ago, and he imagined Mr. Potter had gone to gather his things from the guest rooms.

Dumbledore regretted the way his conversation with Harry carried along, but he regretted having faith in the muggle relatives even more.

He didn't know how they managed to fool them, muggles never ceased to amaze him. He'd have to look at the letter again when he got back to the office.

A moment later Harry came down the marble staircase. 

He was wearing robes, but Dumbledore imagined he didn't want to be recognized. Harry also didn't have his trunk, but Miss Granger probably told him it would be taken care of.

"Mr. Potter," smiled. "The carriage will be here shortly. If you just follow me." Albus turned to exit the building when Harry stopped him.

"I wanted to talk to you about that."

Dumbledore turned back to him. "About what?"

"About leaving," said Harry. "I changed my mind. I'll stay here for a while, see what you've got to offer."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all the trouble with the carriage," Harry continued. "I have to go, Hermione is waiting for me."

Harry then turned and left, leaving Dumbledore to ponder over these new turn of events.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 5: The Rumor

**Title: **The Boy Who Failed 5/?

**Authors: **Liat Av and Cat Samwise

**Author email: **samwise@012.net.il;liat_av@hotmail.com

**House: **Schnoogle

**Category: **General/Drama/Humor 

**Keywords: **Harry, Voldemort, Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron.

**Spoilers: **All four books, Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them handbook.

**Rating:** R

**Pairings: **none.

**Summary:** In which the authors went crazy and decided to introduce Harry to the not so very nice side of Hogwarts. Featuring Harry's underwear, ducks and heart-shaped potatoes.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and places in this story, which appear in the _Harry Potter_ novels, belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros. and Scholastic. We don't make, or intend to make money out of them. 

**Authors' Note: **

We found our calling and it's humor! Read it, you'll see.

A very special thank you goes to our dear, dear beta readers. Dixie, Tamz and Jane _no one_ would be able to read this without you, thanks!

If you want to read updates about this story go to Cat's DeadJournal or Liat's DeadJournal, which should be on our author page.

Chapter 5 – The Rumor

The German children march along,  
Heads full of fairy tales and song.  
They read of witches in their reader,  
They sing of angels in their lieder.  
I think their little heads must swim;  
The songs are jolly, the tales are Grimm.

_German Song_ by Oden Nash.

"On the charge of murder one, we find the defendant _not guilty_."

Katharine sat still for a moment, amazed. It was really over. They were letting her go. They weren't taking Asol away…

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to see who it was. David's smiling face was what she saw.

"Hey, cheer up," he said softly. "We won."

She smiled back. "I know. It's just –"

He nodded. "I understand."

Just then the noise in the courtroom reached her. Apparently most of the attendants rose to their feet and were cheering.

When Katharine turned, she immediately spotted Albus and Selia standing up front next to her parents. Albus was clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Selia was laughing and cheering. And her father was holding her mother who was crying from joy.

Her eyes swiped further through the crowd and she noticed many of her school friends were there. Most of them waved at her.

None of the assembled noticed that a few cloaked figures left the hall.

A hand touched her shoulder again and she found David looking at her once more.

"You're free to leave now," he said.

Katharine took one step towards her parents, but turned around and hugged David.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," he answered and hugged her back.

Katharine stepped back, smiled and went to her parents.

"Congratulations," said Albus, as she approached. Katharine smiled and nodded her thanks.

Next in line was Selia, she took Katharine's hand and squeezed it. Katharine squeezed it back.

As she approached her mother, she was swapped into a two-side hug, since both her parents embraced her tightly.

"It's all over. You can come home with us now," whispered Katharine's mother in Norse.

"I can't," Katharine whispered back. "I have to stay."

"Are you sure?" asked her father. "You'll be safe with us."

"I am needed here. Besides, Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain right now."

"We'll still be worried."

Katharine smiled at her parents and hugged them close.

By the time they released each other the Court hall has emptied, leaving the six of them alone.

"How about a little celebration in honor of this joyous occasion?" said Albus with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, yes. It's been a while since I've seen my granddaughter," said Katharine's mother in English with a heavy accent.

"There's a portkey outside," said David, gesturing to the doors. "Let me show you the way." All of them followed David out of the hall.

The last to leave was Katharine. Her eyes searched over the room for the last time and closed the door.

~*~*~*~

"This is extremely stupid," said Harry, lowering his wand. "I can just walk there and lift the blasted feather myself."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "It's all psychological. If you succeeded levitating a feather, you'll be able to levitate heavier objects."

Harry and Hermione were occupying one of the many empty classrooms in Hogwarts. In the last week Hermione had started teaching Harry some basic magic, nothing over first year level.

"Last try," said Harry lifting up his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The feather budged momentarily but didn't lift or hover.

"Progress," offered Hermione apologetically.

Harry shrugged. "I'm going to my rooms."

"No, wait," Hermione tried to stop him. "It's not that bad. You'll make it eventually."

"Yeah, right," Harry snorted. "I just need more practice," he imitated her voice. "Save it. I'm tired."

"Let's go to the common room then," Hermione walked beside him in the corridor, trying to make him slow down."

"I don't want to see any of your folk."

Hermione was slightly offended. "Why don't you go and talk to Sirius Black then?"

Harry stopped and looked at her indigently. "Why would I do that?"

"He _is_ your godfather."

"That's what he says." He turned and continued walking down the corridor.

"Harry!" Hermione ran to keep up with him. "Why don't you believe him?"

"Why should I?" They reached Harry's quarters and Harry opened the door. "Why should I trust any one of you?"

"I thought we've been through this," Hermione sighed, standing in the doorway.

"Apparently, it wasn't enough," Harry shot back and entered one of the bedrooms, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione waited for a couple of minutes. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, but I don't strip for free," came the reply.

Hermione smiled. "I don't have any money," she called to him.

"It's OK. I have a very good payment system."

The door opened and Harry stepped out. He changed from his black robes to a simple pair of jeans and a deep green t-shirt. He settled in one of the couches near the fire. Hermione sat opposite him.

"Seriously, why don't you trust him?" she asked gently.

"He expects me to be glad you chose me to be your savior, but he doesn't understand –" Harry struggled for words.

"That you can't connect to a world you don't know," Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded. "That too. He never bothered to come and see me, and now he says we're a _family_." He made a face. "I keep having the feeling that once this is all over he'll forget I even exist."

Hermione stared at the fire for a few moments. "I don't think he's like that. Besides, if you succeed no one will ever forget you."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right. If."

They sat in silence. 

"You still have to talk to him," said Hermione finally.

"What good would that do?"

"If you told him how your life was, he might understand."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How can he?"

"He spent eleven years in prison, before You-Know-Who rose again. After that we found out he was wrongfully imprisoned."

Harry stared at her in astonishment. "Well, that explains the walk," he said finally, smirking again.

Hermione was puzzled but decided to ignore his comments for a while. "Will you see him?"

Harry sighed. "Fine. As long as I don't have to go through your nagging again."

"OK," said Hermione and then smiled. "So, what about that strip now?"

~*~*~*~

"Boxers or briefs?"

"What?!" Hermione stared at Elanor, astonished. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, you and Harry getting awfully cozy together," Elanor smiled mischievously.

The three friends were sitting in their common room. There weren't many people there and the ones that were gave them enough privacy to talk freely.

"It's not like that at all!" dismissed Hermione. "We just talk."

"It's more than he does with anybody else," commented Neville.

Hermione looked at him sideways. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you notice?" asked Elanor. "You're the only one he actually pays attention to."

"That's not true," said Hermione.

"I tried to talk to him several times," said Neville. "He just raises an eyebrow and walks away."

"I saw him smoking outside, when McGonagall asked him to stop he told her it's none of her business," added Elanor.

"He said that to a _teacher_?!"

Elanor laughed. "You always see the important part."

"He's never like that with me," said Hermione seriously.

"Oooh, love is in the air," cooed Elanor.

"Stop that immediately," Hermione nudged Elanor.

"No, you stop it! Every single girl in school is jealous of you."

"No, they're not," protested Hermione.

"Boy, are you blind," exclaimed Elanor. "She turned around and called across the room. "Hey, Parvati! What do you think about Harry Potter?"

Parvati did an exaggerated sigh and started giggling with Lavender Brown who sat next to her.

"See?" said Elanor, turning back to Hermione and Neville.

"You can't mean all the girls think that," said Hermione hopefully.

"Some of the guys think it too," said Neville miserably.

Hermione decided to ignore that comment.

"You know, if you don't want him, can I try?" asked Elanor.

"Since when do you ask my permission anyway?"

"Translation from Hermione to English," said Neville. "That means 'yes'."

Elanor grinned, hugged Hermione and Neville and ran out of the room.

~*~*~*~

Sirius stood in front of the teacher's desk in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

He looked at it with unseeing eyes for a few moments, and then he sighed, picked up one of the empty boxes he brought and put it on the table. Sirius took out the top drawer and laid it beside the box, taking the quills and parchments and placing them in the box.

The door to the classroom opened and Sirius lifted his eyes. Harry was standing in the doorway.

"If you tell me what you were looking for," said Sirius, who was upset enough without trying to deal with Harry at the moment. "I can give you directions."

Harry looked surprised for a split second, but his face resumed their passive expression almost immediately. "I was looking for you."

"You ran out of people to ignore?" asked Sirius and took the second drawer out of the table.

"I came here to talk," said Harry and sat on one of the chairs.

"I'm not up for talking right now," answered Sirius, concentrating on putting the handbooks from the second drawer in the box. The he lifted his eyes. "The world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"You didn't give off that impression the other day," commented Harry off handedly.

Sirius ignored him and continued gathering things into the box.

"Did you know the teacher that died?" asked Harry trying to start a conversation.

"I did."

"Hermione told me he was a really good teacher," Harry tried a different approach.

Sirius threw the last handbook into the box and looked at Harry. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"I said I came here to talk," said Harry and leaned back in his chair.

Sirius passed the table and stood in front of Harry. "Fine. Talk."

Harry looked surprised. "I didn't think it would be _that_ easy.'

Sirius crossed his arms and leaned on the desk behind him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sirius could hear students in the corridor going from one lesson to another, but it wasn't his or Harry's concern.

"This is ridiculous," said Harry suddenly. "If you're not going to talk, I will.

"A month ago, this man came into the book store I'm working in and said he was interested in reading _Valley of the Dolls_."

Sirius stared at him. Harry stared back.

"What's the point of your story?" asked Sirius eventually.

"You don't get it?" said Harry, frowning. "It's a girly book."

Sirius continued staring at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

Harry shrugged. "I said I'll talk, I didn't say it's going to make sense."

Sirius' lips quirked upwards.

Harry must have seen it because he continued. "Anyway, a couple of days ago, I was taking a shower when suddenly this ghost came out of the draining pipe. You can imagine my distress when the only thing I could cover myself with were the shower curtains, which are transparent. But on the plus side, the ghost seemed to like the view."

That cracked Sirius up.

When he finally calmed down, he found Harry watching him smugly. "You know," the boy informed him. "If you're not going to talk, I'm going to continue."

"Tempting as it sounds," said Sirius, sill smiling slightly. "I've got my share of talking to do."

Sirius sighed. "I know I sounded demanding, but your father and I were best friends, I guess I expected you to be like him."

"You expected all that from my father?" Harry snorted. "He must have been one hell of a guy."

"He was."

There were a few moments of silence at the end of which Sirius spoke again. "I'm not sure how much you know about your parents, but I'll tell you everything I can."

Sirius waited for Harry to comment somehow on this, but he didn't and Sirius just continued.

"I met your father on the Hogwarts Express back in our first year. We became friends immediately and were inseperable from then on. We also became friends with Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and your mother, Lily.

"We had lots of fun together. There was this one incident in our first year involving our transfiguration teacher, some rope and a duck. Come to think of it, I imagine that's why ducks aren't allowed in Hogwarts any more…"

~*~*~*~

A lone, cloaked figure walked silently through the streets of Hogsmeade. The passers by didn't pay it much attention, although the figure watched them closely.

The figure tightened the cloak around itself and turned into a side path.

This street was nothing exceptional. Small cottages with well-cared gardens and white fences were standing at its either sides. It looked deserted.

The figure walked briskly down the road, shivering in the cold December wind.

At the end of the street the figure stopped. The house it now stood in front of looked neglected, a strong contradiction to the other well groomed ones.

An eagle was perched on the fence.

The figure looked around cautiously before stepping next to the owl, which immediately flew to its arm.

"Hello Tamshai," said the figure softly, while tying a message to the owl's leg. "Working extra hours for the Cause?"

The figure didn't stay to watch the bird fly off. After all, it wasn't safe for a spy to stay in the open for that long.

~*~*~*~

Harry wasn't very keen to admit that he hadn't the faintest idea where he was.

Sirius talked for what appeared to be hours before he finally let Harry go. 

When Sirius did release him, Harry's general intention was to get to his quarters. The castle didn't seem to agree with him.

He was walking up a wide corridor with very few doors in it. It looked vaguely familiar, only Harry didn't know where from.

Suddenly he found himself facing a junction. Harry stood looking three ways in front of him, contemplating his options.

Just then he heard footsteps coming from the right-hand corridor. As much as Harry didn't want to ask for help, he needed it. He figured he could manipulate whoever it was into assisting him without them realizing it.

A moment later, Hermione's friend, Elanor, walked up to where Harry was standing.

"Hi, Harry," she said smiling. "I was looking for you."

"You were?" Harry played along.

"Yes," her smile became even bigger. "I was at your quarters earlier."

Harry twisted his face into a smile. "I'm going there now. Walk with me?"

"Sure." She looked like he made her day, and Harry started to see the other advantages of being nice to her.

Elanor started walking in the direction of the left-hand passage, Harry quickly followed her.

"So, are you enjoying your stay?" asked Elanor.

Harry looked down at her. "It's not what I expected."

"Is that a good thing?" her voice was playful.

"It has its perks," was Harry's none-committed answer.

"What did you do today?" she changed the subject.

"Got up, ate breakfast, Hermione had an unsuccessful attempt at tutoring me, made peace with my long lost, ex-convict Godfather, and now I'm talking to you. How was yours?"

"Much more boring than yours, apparently. But it isn't over yet," she said, looking at him slyly.

They reached the Entrance Hall and went up the marble staircase. There were two girls walking in the opposite direction.

All of a sudden, Elanor took hold of Harry's arm, beamed happily at him and turned to the two girls. "Hello Parvati, hi Lavender, how are you?"

The two girls stared at the two of them in mute shock until they disappeared in one of the passages. Only then did Elanor let go of Harry's arm.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry, half playfully.

"Oh," said Elanor innocently. "Just creating a little school gossip. Nothing important."

Harry smiled mischievously.

"Which reminds me," said Elanor cautiously. "What do you think of Hermione?"

"She's OK," he answered off handedly.

"Ooh, vagueness, you _like_ her," Elanor smiled.

Harry smirked. "What if I do?"

"Then you're bounded to be disappointed, you don't stand a chance if you're not a book."

"Oh, alas," said Harry dramatically. "But not all great loves are answered."

The two of them stopped in front of Harry's quarters.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner," said Elanor and then smiled. "Thanks for that lovely rumor."

"Anytime," said Harry, smirking again.

Elanor turned to leave, but Harry called her back.

"Why were you looking for me earlier?" he asked.

"You _are_ the realization of every girl's wet dream, who wouldn't want to spend time with you?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

~*~*~*~

Sirius knocked on the Headmaster's door. He had just finished talking to Harry and decided to fill Albus in the new developments.

"Come in," called Albus from inside the room.

Sirius entered and closed the door behind him. "I just talked to Harry."

Albus put whatever he was reading down and laced his fingers on top of the table. "Tell me what happened."

"I was in Remus' office." Sirius sat down and Albus nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Harry came in saying he wanted to talk to me"

"What did you talk about?"

"I told him about James, how he was in school, how he met Lily, pranks we did…"

"You didn't give him any ideas, did you?" Albus' eyes twinkled.

Sirius smiled. "He doesn't need any tips from me."

"Do you think he'll stay?" Albus' tone turned serious.

"He seems to like it here, but I'm not sure."

An owl flew, at that moment, through one of the open windows. It landed in front of Albus and presented its leg to him.

Albus untied the note and read it.

"There has been another attack," said Albus finally.

"How many?" asked Sirius, sighing.

"Eighteen, many Ministry officials."

"Where was it?"

"Our Ministry of Magic. Fortunately, the Minister wasn't hurt."

"Yes, very fortunately," said Sirius, sarcastically. "And I am sure Minister McNair didn't know anything about the attack either."

Albus looked at him gravely. "We have a very honorable Minister."

They sat silently after that.

~*~*~*~

"What were you doing with my best friend?" demanded Hermione, storming into Harry's rooms.

Harry was sitting on a couch, reading _Hogwarts – A History_. He lifted his head and looked at her. "Which one?"

Hermione glared down on him. "The one you took to your rooms!"

Harry looked at her and then smiled innocently. "But I only take you to my rooms."

"Don't lie to me. People saw you!"

"And who was it that saw us, again?" asked Harry and then paused. "Are you jealous?"

Hermione became slightly pink. "I am _not_ jealous."

"So why are you so mad?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be _happy_ for your friend?"

Hermione looked flustered. "Oh, well. Congratulations, then."

"Thanks, for what?" Harry was enjoying himself.

"You and Elanor," Hermione looked confused.

"What about us?"

"Aren't you together?"

"No, what made you think that?"

"You did!"

"I never said anything of that sort."

Hermione now turned completely red. "What are you doing?"

"I was just reading peacefully, minding my own business when you stormed in and started to yell at me."

Hermione sat next to Harry looking flustered. She glanced at the book he was holding. "What are you reading?"

"_Hogwarts – A History_," he looked at her. "I never thought that a thousand year old rivalry would start because somebody bought a cheap Christmas presents."

"Well, it was hand-made."

"It was a handkerchief."

"A very useful thing to have."

"It was pink and said _Marry Christmas, Simon_."

"I can see why Salazar was mad."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So what were you really doing with Elanor?" asked Hermione timidly.

"We pretended to be a couple."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Why did you do that?"

"It seemed like fun at the time."

"It won't be fun anymore, the whole school thinks you're together."

"And that's bad because…?"

"It's not bad," said Hermione offhandedly. "As long as you love pink and hearts and Valentine music. The house elves tend to exaggerate with new couples."

"What are house-elves?" asked Harry.

Hermione sighed. "They are these little…"

~*~*~*~

"Congratulations," said Severus, letting Katharine into his apartment.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"It's alright. What was it you needed?"

"An anti-coughing potion, for Asol. I trust your potions skills more than Pomfrey's."

Severus smiled. "I'm flattered. Take a seat, I'll be back with you in a moment."

Katharine nodded and looked around the room, as Severus disappeared behind a door on the other side of the room.

There was a fireplace in the right side wall and a sitting area near it with a couple of comfortable looking armchair and a small coffee table.

To her left there was a big book case stuffed full of books. She went to examine some of them.

"You have a very interesting collection here," she called out. "I never thought you'd have a copy of _The Noble Sport of Warlocks_."

Severus came back, holding a small vial in his hand. "It's a very interesting book, just so you'd know."

"I should borrow it one day," said Katharine.

Severus looked at his hands and handed her the vial. "Here's the potion."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Severus nodded. "No problem."

Katharine stood there looking at him, not knowing what to say next. He looked like he didn't know either.

"How's Hogwarts treating you?" Severus finally said.

"Perfectly fine," she answered. "Asol is having a great time here."

"I imagine," said Severus. "With all the children and ghosts to play with."

"She prefers animals. She's never seen so many cats before."

They were silent again.

"I should go," said Katharine at last. "Asol is alone in our quarters."

Severus nodded. "Yes, a little child with all those magical objects lying around."

Katharine smiled, walking towards the door. "Thank you again, for the potion."

"It really is no problem. Come by any time."

~*~*~*~

Harry and Hermione were walking in the general direction of the Great Hall. Of course you can never know with Hogwarts, but Hermione seemed to know where she was going and Harry had no choice but to trust her.

"Elanor and Neville should be right around the corner," said Hermione.

Harry nodded absent mindedly, thinking about his stomach more than anything else.

"Harry, really, how are you going to deal with everything?" asked Hermione, looking anxious. 

He looked sideways at her. "You're obviously over reacting."

She was about to answer but Neville and Elanor appeared at the end of the corridor.

"I see Hermione's been lecturing you on the cons and pros of a public relationship," Elanor smirked their way. "Bored to death yet?'

"I wouldn't know," said Harry. "I wasn't paying attention."

Elanor looked at him, impressed. "Good idea, I should do that next time."

The two of them turned to look at the other two. Neville looked at them shocked, his eyes wide with disbelief. Hermione looked furious.

"I think our work here is done," said Harry. He put his arm around Elanor's shoulders and they continued walking down the passage.

"Oh, you two are _perfect_ for each other," shouted Hermione after them. "And you deserve everything you'll get!"

Elanor twisted back and smiled at Hermione. "Jealous, darling?"

It turned out the Great Hall wasn't very far off and the small group reached it in no time.

After the fact, Harry realized he should have listened more carefully to Hermione. But at that specific moment, he concentrated on not passing out from the strong odor and the saver pinkness.

Absolutely _everything_ was pink – candles, banners, table clothes. The things that weren't pink were heart shaped – the dishes, the silver ware, even the food.

"Where is this horrible smell coming from?" whispered Harry in Elanor's ear. He was thankful that no one noticed them standing in the entrance. Yet.

"I think it's the candles," whispered Elanor back. "They invented them when Justin from Hufflepuff and Padma from Ravenclaw started dating, last year."

"It smells horrible," said Harry. "Why do they inflict such torture on you?"

"I think it's supposed to be Passion Fruit. I guess they were fooled by the name."

Harry was about to give up dinner all together when all of a sudden somebody pushed him deeper into the room.

All eyes immediately turned to him and Elanor, who, apparently, was pushed as well.

"Oh, damn," whispered Elanor so that only Harry could hear.

After a strong mental battle Harry decided he really didn't care, and started walking towards the Gryffindor table, where he usually sat.

After a few moments, Elanor joined him.

All the eyes in the room followed them. The instant they took their places, the silence in the room was broken and everyone were whispering excitedly. 

Harry looked cautiously at the heart-shaped potatoes in front of him.

A few seconds later Hermione and Neville joined them. Neville wouldn't meet Harry's gaze and Hermione was grinning from ear to ear.

Harry tensed up and waited for something new and very horrible to happen.

Nothing did.

Harry started to relax, and even managed to ignore the smell, after a while. He really didn't mind that the icing one everything read _Harry & Elanor 4ever._

And just when he thought the worse was over the music started.

_"Oh, my lovely!  
I love you so!  
You are my pumpkin,  
To I would never say no!_

_ "Your Unicorn hair  
And Dragon-hide eye!  
You are so pretty;  
I'm going to die!_

_"Oh, my little pixie!  
You will always be mine!  
They brought you to me  
from the sky divine!_

"Your Unicorn hair  
And Dragon-hide eye!  
You are so pretty;  
I'm going to - !

_ I'm going to -!  
**I'm going to DIE -!"**_

To Harry's greatest relief, the song ended there. He turned to stare at Elanor. She looked as shocked as he was.

"They didn't do this last time!"

Unfortunately, another song started and Harry couldn't hear Elanor anymore.

"I gave her my heart and also my wand,  
She played them, she broke them,  
And I am a wizard no more –"

The song ended abruptly and was followed by a high-pitched squeak. "Sorry! Wrong record!"

Another song started, but Harry wouldn't take it anymore. He stood up from his chair and left the Hall as fast as he could without running.

He headed for his rooms, hoping not to get lost this time. Halfway there, Hermione caught up with him.

"So, what did you think about your little… celebration?" she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Do _not_ say I told you so," said Harry, glaring sideways at her.

"Fine," she said.

They walked silently.

"I warned you."

They reached Harry's rooms. 

"I didn't really think you were serious," answered Harry, opening the door. "I mean, come on, little creatures with big eyes and even bigger ears who play stupid love music and make your food pink?"

"And that's normal," commented Hermione, entering after Harry and sitting in front of the fire. "Wait till you see our sports."

Harry snorted. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

She smiled. "Fine, I won't tell you."

Harry sat across from her and stretched out on his armchair. "This was a _long_ day."

"I've been meaning to ask you," said Hermione. "How did your meeting with Black go?"

Harry shrugged. "It was fine. It took me a while to get him to talk, but…"

~*~*~*~

"More tea?" asked Albus gesturing at the teapot.

"Yes, please," nodded David.

Albus waved his hand and David's cup and saucer flew over to the pot.

"Have you told the school yet?" asked David, catching his tea as it flew back.

Albus shook his head. "They were having some sort of celebration. I couldn't bring myself to ruin it."

"They will find out tomorrow," said David solemnly. "It's going to be on the Prophet."

Albus sighed.

"It's getting worse."

"I'm afraid it is," said Albus. "All that is left for us is to rely on fate."

"Surly there is something we can do."

"I do have a plan, but it's too uncertain at the moment."

"Does it concern Harry Potter?" asked Davis and sipped his tea.

"Possibly."

David smiled, amused. "You don't trust me."

"These are difficult times," said Albus, looking gravely at the man in front of him. "It is very hard to trust anyone."

It was David's turn to sigh. "I understand."

Albus refilled their tea.

"How is Katharine doing?" asked David, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, she's quite all right," said Albus, suddenly looking cheerful. "She and Asol are having great time here. Just the other day she brought me a painting. I thought it was a very colorful flower, but it turned out to be me."

David laughed. "I dearly hope you are referring to Asol."

"She's a lively young child," said Albus. "It is fortunate that she wasn't influenced by everything that happened."

"And Katharine?" insisted David. "How is she doing?"

"She is finding friends among my staff." Albus' eyes twinkled. "It's doing her good, being here."

David drank his tea. "I'm glad."

"You are invited to visit here, and her, as much as you like," commented Albus.

David continued to drink his tea.

~*~*~*~

"This is the _last_ time I'm having fake affairs around you people," said Harry, sinking into a couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"This is the last time I'm having _any_ kind of affair around here," said Elanor, mimicking Harry's actions.

"That will teach you," said Hermione, dropping into an armchair across from them. "Next time you'll listen to me."

Harry lifted his eyes and saw Neville. "Well, don't _you_ have any words of wisdom to give us?" Neville averted his eyes and shrank into his chair.

Elanor buried her head into a near by cushion. "What are we going to do now?"

"We could break up," suggested Harry.

"NO!" cried Hermione and Elanor together, while Neville looked mildly alarmed.

"Can you imagine what they would do to us then?" asked Elanor. "It would be country and blues music for_ever_!"

"You're exaggerating," said Harry.

"You said that last time," reminded him Hermione.

Harry groaned. "Fine, I give up."

"You have to do _something_," said Neville.

"One of us _could_ fake their own death," suggested Harry.

The other three looked strangely at him.

"That's not a laughing matter," said Hermione.

By that time, the common room had filled up and all the Gryffindors were lounging about. 

A sandy haired boy came up to Hermione, asking her for help in transfiguration. Hermione got up from her chair and followed him into an empty corner of the common room.

Elanor, Harry and Neville sat silently for a few moments.

"Umm," said Neville. "I need help with that too." He quickly hurried off.

"Alone at last," said Elanor, looking at Harry mischievously. 

Harry looked at her, amused. "And what are you planning to do with me?"

"Wouldn't you wanna know?"

"I wouldn't mind knowing."

"Then I'll just have to sit next to you and tell you." She got up from her seat and sat next to Harry, still looking mischievous.

Hermione and Neville chose that particular time to return to their corner.

Harry glared at them. "She was just about to do illegal things to me, why did you come back???"

Hermione gave him a strange look and sat down on the seat Elanor vacated. 

"So, Harry," she said. "Are we going to practice some more charms this evening?"

Harry grunted in return.

Unnoticed by anyone the portrait hole opened and admitted Ron Weasley in. He looked around for a moment and then called out, "Hey guys, I'm back."

The common room became quiet, all eyes on him. 

Ron looked around and spotted Harry Potter, then the company he was in. He frowned.

"Harry why are you sitting with _them_???"


End file.
